


Loki's Cherubs: Tweenies

by Vaerin



Series: Loki's Cherubs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Young Castiel, Young Dean, Young Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaerin/pseuds/Vaerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's babies are starting elementary school, but their troubles are far from over.  Not only is Crowley looking to lure Dean away, but new threats are surfacing.  With the boys starting to hunt with adult supervision, Dean is getting a tad wilder.  Though he's yet to really begin rebelling, it's enough for Gabriel to worry... and contemplate sending him away for his own safety.  Michael is eager to take Dean in, however the young hunter would rather run away first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Doesn't End With Blood

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for it, you got it XD I hope you like the first update to Loki's Cherubs: Tweenies =) I don't have much to say right now, other than the fact my EVOLVING bulbasaur came out a success =p I also crocheted Sylveon and Shiny Sylveon XD They're so freaking cute =D Anyway, enough about adorable pokemon plushies ;p You came here for the update! Read away, cupcakes! Read away! *sudden witchy cackle* ... Whoa... where'd that come from?

The night is peaceful and quiet, the sky quite clear. Stars speckle the expanse of darkness, the same stars that can be found stretched along feathers of pitch. These feathers belong to the small boy staring up at the heavens below, trees towering over him. He's been standing there for about an hour now, just watching the sky. Castiel is eleven, his twelfth birthday not too far away. It seems like only yesterday Chuck gifted him to Gabriel, a bachelor angel-turned-trickster that was far from ready to have a cherub of his own. The trickster fell into parenthood gracefully, though reluctantly. Castiel's baby stage didn't last long, the two forced to move thanks to his rapid growth. The solution to that problem came in a burning house, one that held two dead bodies and two small human boys. Cas thinks on these past events as he stands so silent, always quite... even as a baby. So much has happened in these past years, every second he remembers as though it were yesterday.

“Something wrong, Cassy?” Gabriel wonders.

“Dad?”

“You've been out here a long time now, Dean and Sam are worried,” he states. “You've never been on your own this long before, I can only assume something is bothering you.”

“... I was just... remembering,” he comments. “The stars are very pretty tonight. I thought they would make me feel better, but... they just remind me of everyone in Heaven. They don't like me, do they? They don't like my brothers either.”

“They just don't understand my decisions in life,” the golden-eyed male remarks softly. “It's not their place to judge me, however... I always find that they do. I've always been different from them and they're afraid you'll be just as different. They're creatures of habit, angels, they don't do well with change.”

“Everything is going to change, isn't it?” Castiel wonders.

“... Probably. But change doesn't always lead to bad things, Cassy. Sometimes it leads to very good things. When we came across Dean and Sam, that was a change for the better.”

Cas nods in agreement, though he still seems rather distracted. So far Gabriel's managed to keep his children isolated from Heaven, save the rare visits when he can't avoid them. He's raised them within the confines of his Norse home, Asgard, and beneath the watchful eye of that family. They've all pitched in to help raise them, teach them, and love them. In a last minute addition, Lucifer requested freedom from Gabriel. The trickster managed to use his silver tongue as Loki to get the request fulfilled... under the condition he's his headache. Now the fallen angel lingers about to help when he can, his powers bound. At the moment, he's watching over Sam and Dean.

“It's getting cold out here, Cassy,” he states. “Let's go back inside.”

“I like it out here.”

“I do, too, honey, but tonight you really need to sleep inside. Pops said there's a nasty beast out here, something big and mean. I don't want it carrying you off tonight.”

The other relents, one hand gripping tight to Gabriel's shirt bottom. It's a habit born of insecurity, one he's never managed to shake since he was gifted to the other. The trickster doesn't mind, he knows that cherubs are always insecure. They're always afraid of abandonment, as angels tend to pass them around instead of raising them as a parent would. They're just soldiers, young minds to be shaped for future battles. It's not something Gabriel wanted to teach his children, he's always had a strong belief that the young should play... not battle. He refrains from lifting the other into his arms, knowing that Cas doesn't prefer to be picked up. At least, not when he's distracted by worrisome thoughts. They head back to the large palace they've called home for years now.

“Cas!” Dean calls out. “Where were you? I looked all over and couldn't find you! Dont' disappear like that again, I was worried you jerk!”

“I'm sorry, Dean,” Cas sighs out. “I just needed to clear my head. I promise I won't do it again without telling you.”

“That's all I ask, man. Now let's go to sleep, I'm exhausted.”

“Sam's already upstairs sleeping,” Lucifer provides before his brother can ask. “I tried to get Dean to do the same, but he was adamant he stay up and wait for your return.”

Gabriel waves it off, having already anticipated that. Ever since he adopted Dean and Sam, the two older boys have been glued at the hip. It never really bothered the trickster... until recently. His boys are growing up, maturing, and soon they'll begin to go their separate ways. Personality wise, Dean is likely to turn out a bad boy and Castiel is leaning more toward book worm. Those two personality types hang around vastly different cliques. He's just afraid one of them won't take to this future separation well.

“Stop worrying,” Lucifer scolds after shutting the boys' door. “Your thoughts are buzzing in the back of my mind like a mosquito. If you're having problems, just talk to me. It's far less irritating.”

“Brother, I have to admit, you're probably the first person that's ever said that,” Gabriel laughs. “Come on, I'm craving something sweet.”

“... You're not pregnant, are you?” Lucifer frowns. “I can barely keep up with those little monsters, don't curse me with another.”

“You ass,” the trickster snorts in humor.

He receives a playful smirk from his older brother, an elbow nudging him as it used to in their youth. Out of all the angels, Gabriel was closest with Lucifer and that reflects in their exchanges. They walk down to the large kitchen, the golden-eyed male immediately digging through the freezer. He pulls out a tub of ice cream, to which Lucifer only raises a brow. Gabriel's sweet tooth is nothing new to the fallen angel, he's been that way for as long as he can remember... and that's a _really_ long time.

As soon as the trickster takes a seat, Lucifer sits across from him. He knows something is bothering his little brother, as it's likely the same thing that troubles Castiel. As quiet as he is, little Castiel is extremely intelligent and very wise for his age. He seems to have a bit of precognition as far as trouble goes, which makes it difficult to soothe his anxiety at times. If it's one thing he's learned since joining this little misfit family, it's that when his children aren't happy... neither is Gabriel. And the one thing an enemy, or even ally, wants is an unhappy Loki.

“... School is almost in session,” he murmurs suddenly, spoon halfway to his lips. “I think it's about time to send them. They can't stay here forever, they need more interaction in the human world.”

“If that's what you feel is best for them, Gabriel,” Lucifer offers. “I understand you want to shield them, it's what every parent feels, but don't question yourself when you decide to let them loose a bit. They're tough boys, they can take care of themselves. The world is difficult, but you've trained them to face what really lies out there. They don't live in the same world of obliviousness humans do.”

“I know that, that's not why I pause... They're gaining their own identities, developing into teenagers. Dean and Cas will soon drift apart and... I'm not entirely sure they're ready for that. One of them is going to be hurt and I just don't want to see that. The greatest threat to them is each other.”

“Unfortunately, that's an aspect of life everyone must face eventually,” Lucifer sighs, almost in regret. “Granted such a parting of ways doesn't always land one in a cage, but... it doesn't always hurt either.”

“...Maybe. I just worry, is all. I don't think I've ever had as many illogical fears in my life as I do with those three. Sometimes I feel Father's gift was just that... other days I feel it's a curse.”

“Well, He's been known to work in mysterious ways.”

The two chuckle and let the matter fall. The three have been in school before and nothing bad has happened... well... the teacher tried, but was never successful. Thank goodness for her. As the two fall into a companionable silence they've known all their lives, Thor wanders into the area. He's already made it known he doesn't like Lucifer, merely tolerates him for his little brother's sake, so the glare is no surprise. The blonde warrior noticed something bothering Gabriel about a week ago, however never mentioned it. They never had the chance to be alone and 'Loki' doesn't like talking in front of others. Although Lucifer beat him to drawing it from the golden-eyed male, he knows something the other doesn't.

“I thought i'd find you down here,” he smirks. “Digging into mother's ice cream stash, are we?”

“You saw nothing,” Gabriel comments, pointing his spoon at him in mock threat.

“I would never dream of outing my precious baby brother,” Thor responds in humor. “Might I have a word with you? Alone?”

“I wanted to check on the boys once more tonight anyway,” Lucifer says quickly, making his exit.

They've been doing a fantastic job avoiding each other thus far, so he's not about to ruin that streak. As soon as the door shuts, Thor takes the vacated seat. Icy blue eyes watch his brother a moment, the confusion evident upon his features. The feigned quality of it isn't missed. Ever since they started this game of avoidance, Gabriel's been attempting to make them feel bad about it. Every attempt at forcing reconciliation, however, has been ignored.

“Have you spoken with Casteil?”

“... Yes,” Gabriel begins warily. “He worried. Something is bothering him, but he's a master of the diversion. Not that I expect anything different. He's watched me use that tactic the whole while he's been with me, it was bound to rub off.”

“He doesn't want to anger you, that's why he says nothing.”

“What do you mean?”

“I spoke with him yesterday during his training,” Thor begins. “He was troubled by the angels. Apparently, the last you took them to visit... an angel named Anna was quite frank with him. She told him that Dean and Sam shouldn't be welcome in Heaven, because they're humans who haven't died. When Castiel countered with the fact they were his brothers... she told him otherwise.”

“... What?” Gabriel utters, his tone conveying suppressed rage.

“She told him they weren't of his blood, therefore they weren't his brothers. I believe she said, 'they're just poor human strays your father picked up out of pity and necessity'. He's been bothered by her comment since. I told him he should take it up with you, but he didn't want to start trouble between you and your sister.”

Anna has been reluctant to get involved with the boys since first meeting Castiel. He was a baby then. The moment she saw black wings instead of the usual vibrant, she accused him of being a fallen angel. When she learned he had taken up two extra bodies, she was livid. Dean and Sam were humans and angels took little to no interest in the affairs of humans. Since they couldn't understand his reasoning, they automatically dubbed it 'wrong'. He's still working to change their minds of that. The only angels he seems to have on his side are Balthazar and Lucifer.

They talk a while longer, the blonde successful in keeping Gabriel's temper in check. It's a rarity that he's not, though there are those off days once in a while. Thankfully, the thought of Castiel getting upset and blaming himself works wonders. As soon as the tub of ice cream is no more and Gabriel has calmed down, he decides to retire for the night. On his way to his room, however, he stops to check in on the boys. Sam is curled in on himself in the center of his bed, snoozing away in a deep slumber. Cas still shares a bed with Dean, though the trickster can't understand how. They barely fit atop the mattress together, especially with Dean sprawling all over it... and Cas. Gabriel chuckles at the sight, carefully easing the door shut once more. The second he's in his room, though, he locks the door behind him and snaps his fingers. The entire room is soundproofed, the trickster yelling out his frustrations in the safety of his own seclusion. It's going to be a long night filled with vengeful dreams.

The next morning, Dean wakes with a wing to the face. The green-eyed boy sputters, trying to get any feathers from his mouth, and Castiel opens drowsy eyes at the sound. With a lazy yawn, he lifts his wing slowly and draws it away from Dean. The other mumbles a thanks and crawls out of bed, still reluctant to leave its warmth. When his angelic sibling doesn't follow, however, he turns back to the bed with a scowl.

“Oh no you don't,” he mumbles. “You worried me half to death last night, you don't get to lay in bed all day.”

“I'm not going to lay in bed all day,” Cas frowns. “Only a few more hours.”

“Nuh-uh. You're getting up right now, or I'll drag you down to breakfast.”

The only reason Cas gets up, is because he knows that's not an empty threat. With a huff, the young angel slides from bed and trudges over to the dresser. When he pulls the drawers open, however, he stills in surprise and confusion. Normally, their usual attire consists of leather and silk... the normal garb of those here in Asgard. The drawers aren't filled with that now, instead containing jeans and tee shirts. They only wear this sort of clothing when they go to the human world.

“We just went to the human the other day,” he murmurs.

“What?” Dean questions. “What the hell happened to my favorite pants? Dad didn't tell us we were scheduled to go to the park.”

“I know, but... obviously we're making a trip there for some reason,” Castiel frowns. “Let's get dressed and go ask him. Maybe it's a surprise.”

“... I hate surprises.”

Together they pull on something other than pajamas, hurrying over to Sam's room. The other has already gotten up and dressed, so he's likely down in the dining room for breakfast. The smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes drift up the stairway. In answer to the scent, their stomachs growl and they rush down the steps. Sam's already at the table, a large book open in front of him. As he passes the little guy, Gabriel slides the book off the table and sets a plate of food in its place. Although he whines at the loss, Sam wastes no time in digging in. Dean jumps into the seat next to him and Cas next to Dean.

“What's up with the human clothes, dad?” Dean wonders, grabbing a plateful of food.

“... I thought maybe you guys would like to go camping.”

“We go camping every day here,” the other frowns.

“But you know these woods, all the excitement is gone from them. Wouldn't you like to stay in a place you're not so familiar with? One with more mines and caves to explore?”

“... Yeah... I guess so.”

He knows he's not fooling the three, who now look upon him with skeptical expressions. They know he's up to something, yet haven't figured out what. Unfortunately for them, Gabriel isn't planning on bringing them back from this camping trip. Not right away. This is just a time to get them relaxed and happy... before telling them about his plans for their schooling. They all fall silent as they eat, however Castiel is still watching Gabriel. He doesn't like the glum and guilty expression on the trickster's face, it tells him he needs to be wary of this upcoming trip.

It's around noon when they finally get around to leaving. For the first time since instilling these trips to the human world, Gabriel was dragging his feet. It's yet another red flag for the boys. At the portal, they get the customary good-bye from family members. Lucifer is going, however he's hoping to start going out on his own a bit. With the boys staying in the human world, he'll be able to get his own place and maybe a job. Everything he needs will likely be provided, but even angels need something to keep them occupied. Boredom is a demon the fallen angel has never taken well to. He grabs up a few of the knapsacks, nodding his head in a short farewell, and then follows Gabriel through the portal. They step out in the midst of a dense forest.

The thick foliage is dark and lush, the color of summer as the sun beats down overhead. They can smell pine trees and fresh dew from an earlier shower. To their right, a deer leaps away and disappears in the overgrowth. Sam watches it with large eyes for a moment, drawn from his pondering by Gabriel. He takes the smallest boy into his arms, not willing to chance losing him here. The campgrounds aren't far away, so he heads in that direction. Dean and Cas follow him like little ducklings, Lucifer bringing up the rear in case of an animal attack. It may not be frequent, but bears and wolves are known to attack around this part of the world.

When they step out into the camping area, the boys stand and stare. This is the first time they've seen a human camping ground. Not too far away, they hear a familiar shout of joy. Just a second later and Dean is struggling to get out of a young boy's grasp. He's never been one for hugs. Gabriel sets Sam down quickly, afraid he'll squirm enough to fall in his excitement. The boy is Sam's school friend, Garth. He's the child of a couple hunters, who were less than thrilled with his befriending Loki's child. They're walking up cautiously, still suspicious of the trickster.

“Hey, Ruth!” Gabriel grins. “How's the business been?”

“... As good as can be expected,” she answers. “And yours?”

“The kids keep me on my toes, that's for sure.”

She didn't mean his job as a parent, they both know that, but his job as a trickster. Although he didn't really answer the inquiry, she doesn't press for one. It's more than just coincidence that the golden-eyed male chose this location. He knew this small family of three would be present. Sam always enjoys playing with Garth. The kids are off and running toward the lake, leaving Lucifer and Gabriel to pitch their tents. Ruth and Garth III help them, though they comment on how humorous it would be to watch them try on their own. Little do they know, Odin made Gabriel learn to do this in his youth without magic. He was a stickler on camping and surviving in the wild, so the trickster knows how to build about a thousand different shelters.

The boys are called in for dinner, the sun still rather bright in the sky. Long days are a blessing during the summer. As they sit and eat their fish, caught by Gabriel and Garth III, the trickster can't help but wonder if they feel the same as Anna. He's never really asked them before and now feels as though he must. If there's any doubt to this family's love for them, he needs to erase it at once. With a deep intake of breath, he clears his throat and garners everyone's attention. while the added eyes of Garth's parents aren't something he wanted, he can't wait to banish any doubts that may have taken his children captive.

“I heard that Anna was rather mean on our last visit,” he starts cautiously. “I just wanted to make sure you three understand something. This is going to be your greatest lesson, so remember it well. When it comes to our family... Family doesn't end with blood. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?”

“... No,” Dean states.

“... You know I'm not Odin's blood, I was adopted by him,” he begins. “That doesn't mean he loves me less. You and Sam, you may not be my blood, but I'll always love you as though you are. You two and Cassy, you will always mean the world to me. We protect our own, understand? I don't care what anyone else says, this here... this is our family and nothing matters more than family. If someone hurts you, whether it be with words or fist, I want to know. They'll never hurt you again, I promise you that. And never forget, I'll always be here to protect you. I don't care what you do, what stupid or completely illogical thing, I will catch you if you fall.”

While he talks to them, his eyes catch Castiel's. The little cherub seems embarrassed, or at least a little guilty. This is a relief to him, the fact he doesn't have to worry about losing his siblings. Not that he ever thought Gabriel would ditch them like Anna had accused. It just further cements his understanding on their family. Although they're of Heaven and Asgard, those that don't accept them aren't of any concern. He glances over to Dean, his green eyes filled with an unknown emotion. Later, Gabriel will tell him that emotion is determination. Dean won't ever have to worry about losing his family, because he'll hold it together no matter what they're pulled through.

After dinner, it's time for bed and Dean pulls Cas into the tent. It's a family sized tent with two additions, one on either side. Gabriel and Lucifer have the larger section in the middle, Dean and Cas on the right and Sam on the left. It doesn't take long for the kids to fall asleep.


	2. Camping With Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to break the news of schooling to the boys in a serene area, Gabriel takes his babies camping in the human realm. They meet up with Garth and his parents there, who aren't exactly excited to see the trickster. After a small 'misunderstanding' with some teenaged bullies, Gabriel tells the boys what he brought them there for. They don't exactly take the news well, but after assuring Dean he'll be able to get into far more trouble with the humans than in Asgard... the green-eyed boy is sold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking so long, guys. I have a really bad cold, Minecraft is evil, and I managed to make all but one eeveelution XD They're so freaking cute and little =3 Anyway, i'm doing my best to juggle work, these fics, and getting ready for the next con. I just might have to wait until a few cons after the next one, but I'll have mini pokemon to sell XD And again... They're so freaking cute and little =p Enjoy the update! Until the next one, cupcakes XD

Chapter 2: Camping With Loki

The next morning, Gabriel is woken by four children crawling all over him. Four, since Garth spent the night last night. Lucifer groans in annoyance at the disrupted sleep, trying to turn away from the four eager and demanding kids. They're excited to start their day in the human campground. The trickster saves his brother, following the kids out of the tent with a content smile. He still has to tell them the bad news, but that can wait until they're in better moods. The boys sit around the burnt out pile of cinders, chatting away while Gabriel gets their breakfast ready.

They waste no time in running off, heading straight for the lake. Although he knows they'll be able to handle themselves, the trickster follows. This lake doesn't have a nymph guarding them like the one in Asgard. Before he manages to reach the water, the four are already splashing about in it. Gabriel takes a seat in an abandoned lawn chair, golden eyes cast out along the lake. The sunlight sparkles off it even in this early morning hour. There are a few other children, mostly teenagers, that swim about and goof off. He's careful to watch their progression toward the four in his charge.

“Dad!” Sam calls out, running up to him. “Dad! Where's the water nymph?”

“Hush now, Sammy, you don't want those kids picking on you,” he warns quietly.

“... Sorry,” the other whispers. “Where's the water nymph at? Is she sad? Is she hiding?”

“Sweetie, water nymphs don't live in every body of water,” he explains. “This lake doesn't have one.”

“But... but why?”

“Sometimes they don't like areas with a lot of human activity,” the trickster shrugs. “It's too busy for them, too noisy. Not all nymphs appreciate the company of children. Go play, okay? I'll call you guys in for lunch.”

He nods and rushes back into the water. Activity near the teenagers has stopped, their eyes lingering on the outspoken boy. Gabriel doesn't like the judgment there, he's dealt with it far too long to allow his children to. Although he wants nothing more than to punish them, he stills his itching fingers. A nice loch ness monster would be too good for them. Before he has time to rethink his decision, Lucifer sits down next to him with a tired sigh.

“Your children are monsters,” he mutters.

“I raised them well!”

“... You're about to do something Loki-ish,” the fallen angel scowls. “What was it?”

“... Nothing,” Gabriel remarks, an innocent expression on his face. “I'm an angel.”

“You're full of it, too. What were you about to do?”

“... Do you think the Loch Ness monster will fit in that lake?”

“... Father dropped you from Heaven as a cherub, didn't he?”

Gabriel shrugs, actually uncertain about that. It could've happened... might explain why he's so different. The thoughts are pushed to the back of his mind, his attention returned to the teenagers. They're slowly inching their way closer to the four boys. He lifts a hand, fingers at the ready... and Lucifer grabs it quickly. Thankfully, Gabriel was created for speed more-so than his brothers. The fallen angel is only seconds too late. Even with the distance between them, Castiel hears the snap. The poor cherub is torn between tensing his body in fear and smirking knowingly. He settles for smirking when he notes where his father's attention is. Between them and the older boys, a large serpentine body surfaces. It's just breaking the liquid layer, only enough to reveal that something large is swimming with them. The presence effectively stills the older boys. Sam glances over just in time to see the smooth back dipping back under. He points and grins.

“Look!” he cries out in glee. “The lake has a _monster_! Do you think it wants to play with us?”

“I wish,” Dean murmurs with an impish smile. “Can you imagine the twisted water slide it could make? I wonder how _long_ it is. Let's dive down and find out!”

“Um... I'm fairly certain that's not how humans our age would respond to this situation,” Castiel whispers nervously.

“No, it pretty much is,” Garth waves off. “It's the _parents_ that should be freaking out.”

“Oh my god! Garth!” Ruth screams in panic.

“... Like that,” he points out.

Ruth and Garth III run over from their campsite. Without Garth to wake them, they managed to sleep in a bit. Hunt weary and longing for a good few hours, they trusted Gabriel to watch over the boys. Obviously, that was a mistake. As the boys are circled by a monstrosity from Irish legend, the trickster is drinking a pop and chatting with Lucifer. They glare down at him when they reach the two, Gabriel glancing up innocently.

“What?” he questions.

“My only child is out in that water with a man-eating monster!”

“... Most monsters _are_ man-eating,” Gabriel points out. “But to be fair, my three babies are out there with him. Nothing is going to happen to them. If they weren't safe, I wouldn't leave them there.”

“Are you completely insane?” Ruth snaps in fury.

“No... only mostly.”

Lucifer sighs and shakes his head, almost sorry for the two hunters. He knows what a headache Gabriel can be, especially when he's feeling particularly mischievous. Ruth has a hand near her hip, fingers itching to grab the weapon there. It doesn't take a genius to know they have no chance against the trickster... plus they don't want to jeopardize the friendship their children have managed to create. After all, how many hunters can boast they can get Loki to do whatever they want. All they have to do is get the boys to ask him. Garth III pulls her away from Gabriel, innocent gold eyes watching like a child eager to play.

“Where did that monster come from?” he asks calmly.

“I made it,” he grins proudly. “I can do that, you know.”

“I know. The question is, why?”

“Why not?”

“Because it can kill my baby!” Ruth snarls.

“No, it's just protecting them from those little brats over there,” Gabriel waves off. “I don't want any mean play in the water, too much can happen. And trust me, I've made _a lot_ of freaky strange stuff happen in water. You don't even want to question me on that.”

They're smart enough to keep quiet, not wanting to know the extent of Loki's imagination. Instead, they slowly sit on the sandy ground a safe distance from him. Lucifer continues with their conversation where they left off, the two leaving Garth's parents to fret. After the teenagers get out of the water, which isn't long after the first sighting of the monster, Gabriel snaps his fingers to banish it. The boys are visibly, and audibly, disappointed. That doesn't make Garth's parents feel any better.

At lunch time, the boys are called in and Lucifer hands them a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. They send quizzical gazes toward the parents, Gabriel just shrugging it off. He may not use his powers often, but camping has always been a free for all. There's no way he can live off fish and berries for a week. Besides, as long as he has a fire and a pot he can make pretty much anything. All he had to do was snap up the groceries. He watches his boys eat, the three trying not to choke as they scarf it all up. Before they finish, he takes the opportunity to speak with them.

“Boys, I have something I want to tell you,” he remarks seriously.

“... Did Hel die?” Dean wonders.

“... Why the hell did that sound so hopeful,” Gabriel frowns. “I know you and your sister aren't the best of friends, but come on. She deserves a bit more love than that.”

“She ate my pie,” the green-eyed boy shoots back stubbornly.

“Again with the pie, I swear you have a problem,” the trickster murmurs. “No, Hel isn't dead. I have a completely unrelated topic to discuss with you.”

The other grumbles his disappointment, receiving a smack to the back of his head from Gabriel. He knows his stubborn boy doesn't hate Hel, they just don't see eye to eye. In fact, they have personalities that are far too similar to hate one another. Which is likely where the problem lies. With them, it's a no-holds-barred prank fest. With another sigh and shake of his head, Gabriel takes a seat in the lawn chair he brought over.

“Look, I know you're not going to like this, but... the school semester is going to start in a couple days,” he states. “I'm going to enroll the three of you in human school.”

“What!” three little voices say at once.

“Now, I understand you're all upset about this,” he replies. “But you knew this was coming for a while now. You can't go forever learning in Asgard, you need more human socialization. Besides, as smart as everyone is there, they're caught up in the old ways. You guys need to know more about the modern world and how to act with the humans around you.”

“We already _know_ all this stuff!” Dean shouts. “I don't want to move, I like where we live now!”

“You'll like this place, too, I promise,” Gabriel sighs in exasperation. “Just give it a chance, Dean. You'll make a lot of new friends, and explore new places, and get into a _thousand_ times more trouble here than you could ever _possibly_ imagine in Asgard.”

“... Really?” he wonders hopefully.

“Trust me, Dean, he should know,” Lucifer chuckles. “He's been writing and rewriting the book on trouble since the day he was created.”

“And hell if I'm not the master,” the trickster grins proudly.

Sam laughs at his father's boast, seeing so much of Dean in the older male. It's no wonder no one thinks anything of their lack of physical similarities. He keeps to himself while the adults chat, watching everything transpire without a sound. He can't help glancing over at Dean and Cas. They have such an odd relationship, even at his age he can see this. They're always together, joined at the hip, and sometimes Sam feels like a third wheel. There's just something there that isn't present between himself and Garth, or even himself and his brothers... like a thread that ties them together.

Gabriel catches Sam staring, letting his golden gaze follow the direction of Sam's. Dean and Cas are sitting together, nothing new, but this time... they're sitting so close their sides are touching. He frowns a bit in worry. Hopefully letting them get out into the human world will also dim their growing bond. Not that he isn't happy for them, finding their soul mate so early in life, but he would like them to make mistakes first. To learn from those mistakes and realize just how important they are to each other... how rare that bond they share is. If anything, this idea of public school is for them.

“Okay, guys,” he sighs out. “Go run amok. I'll locate you when it's time for dinner.”

“Run amok?” Ruth bites out. “What the hell kind of parent are you? Sending your children out into the wilderness to 'run amok', how irresponsible!”

“Hey, you taught your kid manners, I taught my kids survival skills,” Gabriel shrugs. “So sue me. Go on, guys.”

“Daddy, do you think there are monsters in the forest?” Dean wonders eagerly.

“I don't know... probably,” he murmurs in thought. “If anything, there might be a Bigfoot... or a nest of some kind. Go find out.”

Dean shouts in joy and grabs Castiel's wrist, dragging the reluctant cherub with him on yet another adventure. He just hopes this one won't get them in trouble... again. Sam and Garth hurry after them, laughing the whole way. It takes everything Ruth has not to chase after them. If Loki said they'll be fine, she needs to trust he's right. That won't keep her from believing he's full of himself, though. He certainly pulls off the arrogance well. Her glare doesn't go unnoticed by the trickster, who turns gold eyes on her with a cocky smirk.

“You know, this place is about as magical as the chair I'm sitting on,” he points out. “The worse they have to deal with is mosquitoes. Sometimes I have to give Dean a placating although evasive answer, it keeps his curiosity peaked. That's important for that one, don't want him getting lazy on me.”

“You lie to your children?”

“Please,” he scoffs. “Lying to children has been a parent's prerogative since God created his first angels.”

“Isn't that the truth,” Lucifer murmurs.

They leave it at that, turning their attention to the lake's serene waters. Unbeknownst to Garth's parents, however, Gabriel keeps a part of his mind zeroed in on his children. He knows them well... knows _Dean_ well... and isn't about to trust them to stay out of trouble. With a content sigh, he leans back in his chair and glances over toward his brother. Lucifer is quiet and lost in thought. It happens more often now than before his fall. All those years locked away, confined to solitude and silence, has managed to make him more of a thinker. In his youth he was much like Dean... like Gabriel. Always rushing into something without thinking, eager to get his own way by any means necessary. Patience was never his forte. He can only hope Dean learns this patience before he ends up in a cage as well.

Surrounded by the towering trees, the boys stop a moment to collect their bearings. Dean is searching for signs of wildlife, hoping to spot something that doesn't belong. Green orbs slide over the faces accompanying him, a sly little smirk touching his lips. Sam immediately knows he's up to no good.

“Aren't there supposed to be mines around here?” he asks Castiel.

“Yes,” the cherub answers. “But I don't think we should go looking for them, we might get lost. There's also a chance of a cave in, or we could fall and hurt our... Dean? Dean, where are you going!”

“You know he stopped listening after 'yes', don't you?” Sam points out.

“I know... but I was hoping he would listen to reason for once.”

Sam pats him on the back as he passes by, following after his brother to keep him from doing something stupid. With any luck, they won't find anything out there except a blocked tunnel. Then again, when have they ever been lucky? Castiel groans and breaks into a sprint to catch up. He just knows something bad is going to happen, he can feel it in his gut. Along with that sick feeling, is the realization that they're in the human world now. The human world that Crowley skulks, always appearing at the most 'opportune' times. Since they'll be living here, he'll be able to visit Dean more often. Maybe he's standing in the dark of the trees... just waiting to separate them and spirit Dean away. Castiel shivers at the thought, catching up to Dean and grabbing hold of his wrist tightly. The other turns curious green to him, yet doesn't shake off the grasp. If Crowley takes Dean away, he'll damn well take Cas with him.

They walk for an hour or two, just scanning their surroundings for a mine opening. Thankfully, all of them have been collapsed so humans won't get lost in them. Sam is doing a little happy dance in his head, a smug smile settled on his face. Dean is getting more annoyed as they go, upset there's nothing for him to get into.

“You know, we should probably get back,” Sam points out. “I'm sure it's almost dinnertime. By the time we get back to camp, dad should have everything done!”

“Do you know the way?” Dean wonders.

“Yep!” the younger smiles proudly.

“You guys head back, I want to stay out here a little longer.”

“I'll stay with you,” Cas states quickly.

It's both for his own piece of mind... and Sam's. At least Dean won't be out here alone. With a small nod, the younger reluctantly turns to head back. He and Garth are running through the forest, laughing as they chase down imaginary creatures. Green eyes lock onto blue, a question lurking in their depths. It's not unusual for Cas to stay by Dean's side, but this time he was a little too quick to say it.

“Everything okay, Cas?” he asks.

“... I'm just worried,” the cherub admits.

“It's just a forest,” Dean grins arrogantly. “It's not like we haven't been in a more dangerous one.”

“No, not about the forest,” the other sighs. “I'm worried about Crowley's interest in you... and that he'll take you away from us. I don't want that to happen, Dean. Promise me you won't go with him... no matter what.”

“I think I have a little more sense than that,” Dean replies. “Well... I'm pretty sure I do. It's just... he's so cool and it seems like him and dad have so much fun messing with people.”

“Crowley doesn't just mess with people, Dean, he steals their souls. He condemns them to Hell and hurts them for all eternity!”

“... Dad kills people.”

“That doesn't automatically send them to Hell, Dean,” Cas frowns. “Besides, the people dad hurts deserves it. They're bad people and they hurt everyone else, but Crowley is mean to innocent people that didn't do anything to deserve it.”

Dean is beginning to see what Cas is talking about, though he's still fairly certain there isn't much difference between Loki and Crowley. This obviously means a lot to the cherub, so he promises. It's enough to placate Cas for now, which is all Dean needs to be happy. They continue their walk, now just enjoying the scenery. With one more step, the ground is gone from beneath their feet and they're falling. Without thinking, Cas and Dean embrace each other and Cas tries to unfold his wings. Dean, seeing what he's about to do, wraps his arms around the appendages quickly.

Although Cas fights him, Dean doesn't let up. The fall is short enough, Dean quickly transforming the dirt below into water. It cushions their fall, saving them from broken bones. He silently thanks his father for showing him that trick. At the time of the lesson, he never thought it could save his limbs. They swim to the edge of the pool, pulling themselves up to sit down.

“Why did you do that?” Cas frowns. “I could've pulled us out.”

“Look at that opening, Cas,” Dean states, pointing above them. “You would've broken your wings if I had let you open them. We'll just have to find another way out.”

“Dad's gonna kill us,” the cherub whines.

“Yeah, well... he should've known better than to let us go off on our own.”

“You mean, let _you_ go off on your own,” Cas remarks. “You're the only one that goes out of his way to get into trouble.”

“Exactly! You think he would've learned by now. Come on, let's look for a torch or lantern or something.”

Cas groans yet again, looking around in what little light they have from above. With Sam on his own, they're dad will likely keep a closer eye on him. Once the youngest reaches camp, they'll be back on his radar. Castiel can only hope the trickster won't leave them down here, intent on teaching them a much needed lesson.


	3. Out of the Mines, Into... Olympus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in the mines, Dean and Cas are supposed to be learning a lesson. Their journey has them walking the empty tunnels for more than a day, even camping beneath the ground. After locating an unusual guide, the two find themselves crawling from the mine... through a portal to Olympus. Unfortunately for them, Loki isn't exactly on the best terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! XD I hope you're excited for the next chapter to this fic =) I know I was excited to finish it for you all. =D Once again, I apologize for any spelling/grammer mistakes. I really hate posting without proofreading, but I know you're all eager to read and it's normally late when I post =( Right now, I should probably be getting ready for work tomorrow ^^; Anyway, enjoy the update and until next post, cupcakes! X3

The two managed to find an old cavern used to store mining gear, so they have lanterns and hardhats with built in flashlights. The rations didn't look very edible, though, so they left them behind. Among the mess of mining equipment, however, was a map that Cas now peruses. It has all the tunnels on it, which means there are also a lot of exits shown. They can hear the steady drip of water in the distance, likely from another cavern with an underground water source.

“Man, I'm bored,” Dean huffs. “Is dad just gonna leave us down here all night?”

“Probably,” Cas remarks. “Remember when you got us lost in the caverns last year? He left us there for a couple days. He should be sending us something to eat, though.”

“I don't want food, I want something to do,” Dean gripes. “What to play flashlight tag?”

“... You're serious?” Cas frowns. “We're lost in the mines already, Dean, we don't need to get even more turned around. Places like these are dangerous, we should keep alert. Besides... it wouldn't be fun with only two people.”

“Yeah... You're probably right.”

The downtrodden boy sighs and turns his focus back on the path they walk. He stops suddenly when he hears the faint chirp of a bird. Cas is at his hip, confused blue eyes searching the darkness. They slowly head in that direction. As they get closer, they can hear the murmur of voices and the clunking of iron hitting rock. The two turn a corner and come face to face with a group of ghosts. The bird is in a cage near them, the phantom flitting about while its shell has long since turned to dust.

“Cool,” Dean grins. “I wonder why Death didn't come pick these guys up yet.”

“Death? Doesn't he have reapers to do that for him?” Cas wonders quietly.

“He does it too sometimes,” the other explains. “I went with him that time I got lost in the human world. He likes food a lot.”

Cas nods his head, watching the miners continue with their work. They seem to be trapped in their last moments of life. Dean grips his upper arm and pulls him away from the tunnel. He'll talk to Death later about helping them pass on, but right now they need to get out of there. He checks the map with Castiel again, righting their course in the hopes of finding an exit. As they make their way, their stomachs start to rumble. As though he heard the sound, a table of food suddenly appears before them.

“Gee, thanks, dad,” Dean mutters. “You couldn't get us out of here instead?”

In answer to the comment, the food turns from junk food and deserts to more healthy meals. Cas glares over at his brother, obviously blaming him for this silent reprimand. Food is food, though, and they sit down to eat it quietly. When they're finished, they find the two backpacks beneath the table. These lessons have become so frequent, they know what to expect. Just as before, the packs are filled with rations and anything else they may need for a camping trip. There's also a note in Dean's bag that states 'Don't forget to brush your teeth'. It's signed 'love dad' and a row of x's and o's follow.

They start on their way again, soon growing weary of the constant walk. The two find a small alcove to set up camp, carefully crawling into their small pup tent. They change into their pajamas and slide into sleeping bags. The lantern is hanging on a hook above them, casting shadows upon the walls of their orange tent. As tired as they are, they just can't seem to drift off into slumber.

“Do you think Sammy got back okay?” Dean wonders.

“Dad wouldn't let anything happen to him,” Cas points out. “He's the last one of us he can baby without embarrassing.”

“... You have a pretty good point there. And I'm gonna retaliate with, when has he ever cared whether or not he embarrasses us?”

“... Also a good point,” Cas remarks. “I'm positive Sam made it okay. If he hadn't, dad would've been zapping us back to him in a panic instead of teaching us a lesson.”

Dean relents at that one, nodding his agreement. He can't get comfortable in his own sleeping bag and knows Cas can't either, so he starts to move again. They're so used to sharing a bed and blankets, that they just can't seem to sleep otherwise. Cas is carefully worked around, Dean laying out the cherubs sleeping bag before draping his own over them. Together, they curl up and finally fall asleep.

They're woken by a scratching sound, though they don't know at what time. Cas is still a bit sleepy, grumbling his protest when Dean shifts beside him. The noise stops suddenly, but it's not because the cause is leaving... its because it's managed to slip past the tent's door. Dean stiffens at that realization, his arm pressing over Castiel's torso as though protecting him from an incoming attack. Without further ado, something leaps up onto his chest. It lets out a tiny coo, tilting a serpentine head to one side curiously. It has a long slender body, small wings with opal feathers, and large red eyes.

“... Whoa,” Dean murmurs. “Cas... Cas wake up! There's a dragon in our tent.”

“Tell it to go away,” he mumbles sleepily.

“Hi little guy,” Dean smiles. “You hungry? Hang on a sec.”

He pulls some jerky from his backpack, tearing off a piece and offering it to the creature. The small dragon sniffs it curiously, licks it, and then pulls it from Dean's fingers. He wonders what a small dragon might be doing in the mines here, almost afraid that it's not alone. His rations won't last for a whole nest... let alone a parent.

“Man, I hope you're the only one,” he whispers cautiously.

The small dragon nods it's head, a sorrowful look filling red orbs. At first, this startles Dean. He's not used to animals understanding him like this. As soon as he regains his composure, he can't help wondering what happened to the rest of the dragon's family. There isn't much that can happen down here, save for a cave in.

“Did they get killed in a cave in?” Dean wonders. “Or did they just leave you here?”

The dragon taps its tail twice, so the youth assumes it was the later. He doesn't know why it would be left behind, but perhaps his father knows. In that moment, Dean decides to adopt the little dragon. It seems like the perfect companion for the children of Loki. At this point, Cas finally wakes. His blue eyes connect with red, the cherub sucking in a sharp breath before jerking backward in surprise.

“There's a dragon in the tent!” he exclaims.

“A little late on that one, Cas,” Dean laughs. “I'm gonna call him... ouch! What was that for?”

“Uh... Dean... I think that's a girl dragon,” Cas points out at the indignant scowl from the creature.

“Oh... sorry,” he apologizes. “I'll call _her_ Firefly. How's that? You like that name?”

She doesn't seem to love it, but she's not opposed to it either. After all, they need to call her something. Dean pulls back his blanket, motioning her in to get warm. She slithers into the blankets, curling up between the boys happily. After a moment, Dean lifts her onto his stomach so he can reach Cas easier. The trio falls back asleep without much problem.

The next they wake, it's because Dean's stomach is rumbling. He and Castiel pull themselves away from Firefly, who huffs in irritation. It's obvious she's not about to move an inch though. The two leave her curled between their spots, exiting the tent in order to eat without stirring her. Cas pulls food from his bag, handing it over to Dean. At times like this, Cas makes good use of his lack of nourishment need. All their rations are saved to make certain Dean can eat until their father takes pity on them... or they learn their lesson. Usually, Dean is too stubborn to admit the later. He hates letting Gabriel think he's won.

“Do you think dad will let us keep Firefly?” Dean wonders between bites of jerky.

“I hope so,” Cas admits. “She's so pretty and nice. Besides, I don't want to leave her down here all alone. She'll be sad and no one will be able to take care of her. He has to let us, he's not that evil.”

“... He can be pretty evil,” Dean grins impishly.

“Yeah, but not that evil. I mean, he could've left the three of us and went on his way,” Cas points out. “But he took us in and raised us. I think he'll do the same with Firefly.”

Dean nods his agreement after a moment's thought, finishing off his meal with a couple more bites. He tries to offer Cas some, as he always does, but the cherub won't accept it. Like all those other tough lessons, he puts Dean's needs before his own. Not that he doesn't do that anyway. When they've finished with their meal, the two draw Firefly out of the tent with a strip of jerky and then break down the object. After they're finished packing, the two grab their things and head off down another tunnel. This time Firefly leads them, having been born in these tunnels and searching them for the majority of her tiny life.

They reach another blocked tunnel after an hour or two, both boys groaning in annoyance. The dragon that accompanies them doesn't seem deterred, however, and hurries over to the rocks. She disappears, returning a moment later to growl at them in urgency. Once more, the dragon turns to the rocks. Curious about this strange exchange, Castiel wanders over to her. Dean isn't as quick to get curious, instead hissing at the cherub to get away from the unstable rocks. It was Cas that told him this place was dangerous to begin with!

“Dean, there's a hole in the rocks!” Cas exclaims. “It's big enough, we can fit through!”

“Those rocks could fall at any second, Cas!” Dean replies in a panic. “Get away from there!”

“The rocks are melted,” he explains. “The dragon mommy must've done it so the little hatchlings could get out safely!”

Firefly leaps up onto Castiel's shoulders, nodding vigorously in agreement. With one last sigh of irritation, Dean hurries over. He's not sure wether he wants to watch Cas go first, or test the hole himself. After realizing that the hole could collapse behind him, leaving the cherub trapped in the mines longer, he decides the former is the less damaging decision. He lets Cas go through first, green eyes never leaving his form as he holds his breath. Once the blue-eyed child is through, Dean makes his way as well. Cas wasn't kidding, the rocks were most definitely melted. They even have small foot prints that match Firefly's within the smooth stone. When he crawls out of the tunnel, Cas is waiting with Firefly in his arms. The tiny lizard fluffs her wings and coos in Dean's direction.

“So... we're out of the mines,” the green-eyed boy comments, looking around curiously. “Now where the hell are we?”

“I don't know,” Cas frowns. “I noticed the trees don't look the same at all. Even the weather seems different. I've taken into consideration that we may have crossed through a portal... I'm fairly certain dragons don't allow their children to run amok in the human world.”

“........ We're in _so_ much trouble.”

The two gaze upon the landscape of bright flowers and lush grasses, devoid of thick oaks and stretched out in a large meadow. The only scar upon this scene, is the lump of a hill leading to the mines. Fluffy white clouds travel the sky above, warmth from the sun laying a comforting heat upon the world. Dean squints his eyes, searching for anything that might be a sign as to where they've ended up. In the distance, he catches sight of a white building. The two of them start that way, more of those buildings popping up as they go. Finally, Dean can't help addressing that with Cas.

“Uh... Cas?”

“Yes?”

“I think maybe we ended up on Mount Olympus. Is that a bad thing?”

“... Probably,” the cherub sighs. “Last thing I heard about this place, is that dad mad the goddess of the hunt very angry.”

“Perfect.”

With a silent curse their father's way, the two begin walking once more. Firefly has decided to curl around Castiel's neck, laying like a loose scarf to fall asleep. Her body generates heat, a soothing warmth that relaxes the cherub. He's almost tempted to move her over to Dean, yet doesn't want to wake her. Soft vibrations rumble from her body as she purrs. The two are surprised she's so much like a feline considering she's supposed to be a vicious dragon.

It takes a while, but they're soon stepping into the town of ivory pillars. The structures are most definitely greek in style, some of them built like temples, and the boys can't help but stop and stare. The first person they see is a woman dressed in long silken robes. She's kneeling in a garden, tending to the flowers there. When Dean calls out to her, she sucks in a sharp breath and turns herself into a bush. The two look to each other in confusion, realizing she must be a nymph. Although they didn't go over it extensively, Gabriel did teach them about other gods and creatures. Greek wasn't a large part of their schooling, though. Apparently, the trickster has a special place in his prankster heart for these gods.

With an irritated huff, Dean takes Castiel's hand and starts back on their path. Eventually they're going to find someone... he just hopes they don't judge Loki's children on his own actions. He can tell Cas is thinking the same thing, a small line of worry across his forehead. Just to erase it, Dean gives his hand a reassuring squeeze.

“What have we here?” a man comments from behind them.

The two gasp and whirl around, eyes large as they take in this new presence. The man is young and athletic, his hair curly and dishwater blonde. Eyes the color of the ocean watch the two, filled with curiosity and humor. He reminds the boys so much of their father that they immediately put up their guards. Dean, on the defensive, puts up a facade of anger. He steps between the stranger and Cas.

“Who the hell are you,” he demands.

“How precious,” the stranger laughs. “Such a spirited youth... and quite bold. You stand in my front yard, yet demand my name. It's been a long time since I came across such wild children. My name is Hermes, messenger of the gods. And you are?”

“... Dean Milton,” he answers carefully. “And that's my brother Casteil.”

“I know that last name, I'm almost positive of it,” Hermes muses to himself. “Milton... Milton... Isn't that the surname Loki chose for his human guise? He has young boys about your age, right? You two must be the ones that are always in trouble. How did you get here?”

“We were trapped in some mines in the human world,” Cas offers. “Firefly found us and led us here... We're supposed to be learning a lesson.”

Hermes seems surprised by that, surveying the two a moment. He can't imagine what sort of lesson would lead them here. Then again, it's not a widely known fact those mines are used for a dragon hatching ground. In fact... he's probably the only one that knows. He does lead them to and from after all. When his eyes land upon the tiny dragon on Castiel's shoulders, he snaps his fingers as though just catching something he missed.

“I knew I forgot one,” he mutters. “Those runts are always difficult to keep track of, thanks for locating her for me. I'm actually surprised she lasted so long on her own.”

He reaches for the tiny dragon, but she's awake by now. With a small growl, she breaths a puff of fire at the extended hand. Hermes is quick to draw away from the angry hatchling. She lays her head back down and glares challengingly at the god, telling him these two are hers and she's not leaving them. With a shrug of indifference, he allows her to stay.

Once more he appraises the two wayward travelers, humming to himself in thought. Oddly enough, he's probably the only one on Olympus that appreciates Loki's mischievous antics. These two are lucky they came across him. Not only is he friends with their dad, but he's also the god of travelers... which is likely why he was drawn out here to begin with. Dean scratches his nose, glare still set in challenge, and Cas shifts his stance impatiently. Hermes can't help but smile.

“This is your first visit to Olympus, isn't it?” he wonders happily.

“... Uh... yes,” Cas replies uncertainly. “Dad doesn't come here often, but when he does... he says it's not safe for us.”

“Well, if anything he's not stupid,” the god murmurs. “How about I show you around? It'll give your companion a little chance to visit her family!”

“We should really get back to dad,” Cas protests.

“Screw that, how often do we get set loose in Olympus?” Dean cheers excitedly. “Besides... it's his fault for leaving us in those mines. It's time _he_ learned a lesson.”

Hermes snickers quietly at the comment, wondering what Loki would say if he knew what became of his children. Olympus will certainly have a couple more imps to fear if Dean's expression is anything to go by. Glad this day might still be saved from boredom, he leads the two further into the village of the gods. He has a few errands to run anyway, he'll just take them back along his route.

Back in the human world, Sam and Garth are making smores with Gabriel. Since they returned, they've been picking up a few snippets of conversations. From what they gather, Dean and Cas got in trouble... again. Their father is leaving them to learn a lesson... again. It's nothing new to Sam and even Garth has begun to get used to it. His parents, on the other hand, still haven't adjusted to Loki's manner of parenting. They're marching over now, Lucifer sprinting ahead of them with an exasperated expression on his face. The fallen angel slides into a seat beside Gabriel.

“They're running hot,” he murmurs.

“How hot?”

“Nuclear. Don't press the big red button,” he warns with a hiss.

“But... the big red button is my favorite,” the trickster whines. “Can't I just push it a little?”

His eyes say definitely not... but Gabriel is reading 'drop that fist'! The second Lucifer sees that grin, he knows they need to work on their communication skills. Ruth and her husband stand between the trickster and the boys, arms across their chest and glares in place. Gabriel gazes up innocently at them. He looks from one, and then the other.

“Can I help you?”

“Aren't you going to go get your boys?” Ruth demands. “They've been gone all night and most of the day, you're not worried?”

“Nope. I know exactly where they are,” he smiles. “There's little trouble they can get into in the mines around here. No people to torment, no pranks to play, no dangerous creatures to chase. Just them and endless tunnels of rock. The perfect place for them to... oh shit.”

“... That didn't sound promising,” Lucifer murmurs.

“... There was a portal in those mines,” Gabriel groans. “Why didn't I keep updated on those damn things! Hang on... Thank Odin! Hermes found them, they're fine. Whew, that was almost heart attack worthy.”

He goes back to toasting his marshmallow, leaving Garth's stunned parents to gawk at him. Their faces start to go red, warning Lucifer of their meltdown enough for him to dive out of the way. He scoops up Sam and Garth on the way by, getting them out of the line of fire as well. They look over his shoulder, snickering as Ruth and Garth III start yelling. Gabriel just watches them in an outright amusement. It does nothing but fuel their fire. He dodges the blow Ruth sends his way, cackling with glee the entire time they dance about the fire.

Sam's freindship with the hunter's child was probably the best thing that's ever happened to him... aside from the gift of his children. Life just seems to have gotten so much more colorful since the boys grew past diapers. He wonders if Dean and Cas are having fun, what types of trouble Dean's planning on spreading, or even which gods and goddesses will try holding them for ransom. That won't end well for them, Dean will make sure of that. The trickster hopes his children are making him look good on Olympus, after all... it takes a special kind of chaos to be worthy of Loki's name.


	4. Olympus Defeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eager to cause trouble, Dean and Cas are off in Olympus. Their guide, Hermes, is excited to liven things up. Unfortunately, the first god they come across is likely the worst of them all. Ares has a special bone to pick with Loki, immediately trying to kidnap his children upon meeting them. His attempt is met with the rage of Loki himself... in mini form times two. Afraid the rest of Olympus will also try to separate them, they head out to make sure they think better of it. By the time Gabriel decides it's taking too long for them to return, Olympus is turned upside down. After getting his boys back, he's faced with the new addition and a new complication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I finally got the update done! I wanted to put so much more in it, but at least I made an opening for some serious rivalry and hatred later! Yeah me!!!!!!!!!! XD Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this update! Until next chapter, cupcakes! X3

Hermes knew it would be fun to escort the two, but he had no idea it would be this entertaining. At first the job was rather boring, the two bickering about whether to go home or not. All it took was the presence of another god to flip the switch. He thanks his lucky stars the god happened to be Ares. Ares and Loki are on extremely bad terms, so upon meeting the trickster's precious children... he couldn't help jumping at the opportunity for payback. Unfortunately, Dean isn't the type of kid to go down without a fight.

“Touch me again and I'll kill your stupid ass!” Dean shouts.

“You shouldn't talk like that, dad will get upset,” Cas points out.

“He's not even here,” the other scoffs. “Besides, I highly doubt he wants us kidnapped.”

“... Good point.”

Ares rolls his eyes and his arm darts out, snatching Dean by the back of his neck. The other kicks out in anger, the god lifting him up off the ground. He doesn't notice when Cas stiffens, his blue eyes alight with rage. Without warning, the little cherub moves into action. His little body throws itself at the god's stomach, surprising him enough to drop Dean. Once free, Dean turns and kicks his shin. Then kicks the other for good measure. Hermes is too busy laughing to stop the little hellions, Ares falling to his knees before them. Cas is behind him, grabbing to handfuls of hair to yank on, and Dean stepping backward a couple paces.

Before he can stop him, Dean transforms a large tree into a snake. It hisses, dropping down from the tree's height to run along the ground. With eyes pinned to the little magician, it curls its body around them and waits for orders. Cas is still holding tight to Ares, the god shouting out as he attempt flinging the boy away, so Dean points to them.

“He's trying to hurt us,” Dean states. “Hurt him back!”

The serpent nods it's massive head, the thick tail wrapping around Ares. Cas lets go, using the slender body as a slide, and returns to Dean's side. As soon as he's out of harm's way, the snake starts tightening its grasp. Ares glowers at the two boys, sending Hermes a warning look. The other sighs and kneels down to look Dean in the eye.

“Don't you think you've hurt him enough?”

“He's still breathing... so no.”

“I love your dad, kiddo, but... you don't have to go that far, okay? He learned his lesson, he'll leave you two alone now.”

“I don't believe you!”

Cas sets a hand on Dean's shoulder, the other stilling at the calm expression given. After a long stretch of silence, the green-eyed boy waves his hand. The snake turns back into a tree... but Ares is still snared in the thick trunk. Castiel sets a hand on the trunk, watching the bark and wood grow around the god. His blue eyes, once so innocent, are filled with venom. Hermes is actually afraid for the other, his heart dropping at the pure rage in young blues. Knowing Loki, he's almost positive Ares will be lucky to leave with his limbs in tact... if they allow it.

“You tried to take Dean away from me,” Cas growls out. “Only daddy can do that, because he always give him back when I learn my lesson! You're not allowed to do that! I'm gonna make sure you never do it again.”

Hermes is paralyzed by the pure venom in that young voice, watching in near horror as the tree's bark begins to seal Ares away. There's nothing he can do to stop it, he can't even move. Just when he's afraid Ares will be trapped forever, Dean sets a hand on Castiel's shoulder. The cherub stops what he's doing and sends his companion a questioning gaze.

“Don't lock him up,” Dean frowns. “If no one can see his face, how will they know it was him?”

“... What do you mean?”

“Ares is the god of war,” Dean replies with a cocky smirk. “It would be super embarrassing for everyone to find out he was bested by a couple kids. We'll just set some traps or something, that way they can't get close enough to let him out.”

Cas nods his understanding, the two backing up a bit. Dean snaps his fingers, a habit learned from his dad, and black smoke rises from the ground. It transforms into a ring of antsy wraiths, all eager to attack any that dare go near them. Cas creates a ball of darkness in the branches of the tree, feeding the wraiths with a constant flow of pitch. Until the ball is destroyed, the wraiths will continue to manifest and reform under attack. The two shape a shield of air around the ball, determined to keep it from dissipating for at least a few days.

When that's finished, the two face one another. They were going to behave, they honestly were, but that was before Ares barged in. He tried to separate them... that can't go unpunished. And while they've punished him rather well, there are still others that might try the same thing. As their father so lovingly taught them... get them before they get you. With devilish little smiles, the two set their sights on the vast empire that is Olympus.

“Cas, I think a lesson is in order,” Dean grins wide.

“Dean... I think, just this once, you may be right.”

Hermes just knows he should send the little rugrats back to their father... but he can't quell the desire to see what they might do. Loki is well known for his merciless tricks, so it's only logical his children would be just as entertaining. With a shrug of his shoulders, he follows the boys down the pathway. They whisper between each other for a while, the little dragon curled around Castiel's neck snoozing away, and then they turn to glance at the god of travelers.

“You understand, don't you?” Dean wonders in all seriousness. “They're going to separate us... we can't let them do that. If you try to stop us from teaching them a lesson, you'll get the same lesson.”

“I wouldn't dream of stopping you,” he smirks. “I'm here to assure you safe passage, squirt. It's my job to make sure nothing bad happens to you. That means even I can't hurt you. Go ahead and teach them the best lesson you possibly can... it might liven this place up a bit.”

“Good,” he states. “I'm glad we're on the same page. Now... where's the center of this place?”

Without another word, Hermes leads the two toward a large temple. He's curious about their plans, yet knows they won't say anything. The fact they want to find the middle of this place hints at a full scale assault... though which kind is still a mystery. The two boys are silent behind him, so much so he has to check that he hasn't lost them. The last thing he needs is a pissed off Loki on his back. After making certain they're still there around five times, he comes to a stop within the large ivory temple. It's circular and open, the roof held up by many tall pillars. The pillars are carved to look like each of the top gods or goddesses, all of them with their stoney gaze upon the center of the temple. Dean digs into his pocket, pulling out a stick of chalk, and starts drawing on the ivory floor.

“No, that's the wrong symbol,” Cas states. “Just give me the chalk, I'm better with symbols than you are.”

“Fine,” he huffs.

Small hands pass along the chalk, the slightly shorter boy kneeling down to begin drawing again. The symbol isn't one Hermes is familiar with, so he can only assume it's from a long lost dialect. Once Cas is finished with it, both boys step into the center and hold hands. With a look toward the god, he steps back to the outside of the temple. Satisfied with the distance, they return to staring hard at the symbol. Green and blue orbs close tight, concentration written along their young features, and then the lines begin to light up. It takes on the look of blue fire, reaching toward the ceiling before dying down again. Before he can question if they lost their concentration, a wicked blue ring bursts forth from the middle of the circle and the boys within it. That flash of light is all the warning they have... and then things go crazy.

Gabriel sighs in boredom back at the campsite. It's been a few hours since he realized just where his children were, yet no sign of them. He stays on good terms with Hermes at least, the god of travelers should've seen them safely home by now. The fact that Hermes might not have been the first to come across them had struck him, however he brushed it off. The trickster knows how the other works, he senses a traveler close by without even realizing it. Hermes would've felt the need to locate them before the other gods would've even thought they could get there. Without having any word from them, though, he's starting to worry.

“Luci,” he murmurs quietly. “I'm gonna go check on the boys, can you watch Sammy for me?”

“Of course,” Lucifer assures. “He should be preoccupied with Garth right now, I doubt he'll even notice you're gone. But... just in case he's far more observant than I give him credit, what would you like me to tell him?”

“The truth... or, at least, a little of it. I went to get Dean and Cas, that's it. He doesn't need to know anything more. Not from us, anyway.”

The other nods and Gabriel disappears. When he arrives on Olympus, he expects a little pandemonium... but nothing like this. The second he shows up, he's forced to dodge a stray lightening bolt. Thinking that perhaps Zuess was on the lookout for him, he searches out the other. Zuess is hurling lightening bolts at everything and everyone. Aphrodite is charming the pants off those closest to her, Apollo is locked in battle with Athena, Hephaestus has his hammer raised over Poseidon's head, and all the rest of the gods here are waging war with each other. Trees are burning, buildings are destroyed, Hades has let loose Cerberus for fuck's sake!

“... Damn, they're good,” Gabriel smirks. “I'm so proud of my little demons. Now... where are they.”

He searches out their presence, locating them with Hermes at the temple. Eager to avoid any unwanted confrontation, he simply snaps his fingers and appears within the untouched structure. The boys are sitting on the roof with a bowl of popcorn, Hermes standing within an archway in complete and utter fascination.

“This is the best I've seen yet,” the trickster comments. “Wish I would've thought of it last time I was here.”

“You were too busy setting the women loose on each other,” Hermes smirks in humor. “I have to say, that was a tad more disturbing than this. I've seen the men in battle, but... the women scared the shit out of me.”

“Ah, it wasn't that bad,” Gabriel waves off. “Although... I had plenty of fun pulling their strings.”

“I bet you did. You slept with nearly all of them.”

“Good times, good times,” he sighs in remembrance. “Unfortunately, I've come to pick up my brats. I know you're having fun, but I can't let them destroy what little peace I have with everyone here.”

“You have no peace with everyone here,” Hermes laughs. “The only ally you have within this place is me... and Aphrodite when she craves the taste of a trickster.”

“Hey, it happens more than you'd think,” Gabriel comments, feigning indignation. “What did they do to deserve this anyway? The boys have gotten mischievous before, but it's never escalated this badly.”

“... Ares tried to separate them. Not sure why that would anger them so badly, but...”

“... He shouldn't have done that.”

The tone is a far cry from his humor of before, garnering Hermes's full attention. Gabriel's face is blank, his golden eyes holding none of the joy they normally do. In fact, they're filled with a type of pity Hermes isn't used to seeing directed at the gods. Least of all from Loki. It has him on edge, yet even more curious. With a level gaze, he locks eyes with gold.

“What's going on, Loki?” he inquires.

“... Dean and Cas are connected on a soul deep level,” he states quietly, unwilling to allow the boys to hear. “I've been trying to keep from telling them, I want them to develop their bond more slowly. But... It's dangerous for anyone to try separating them. Cassy's a shy little thing, so passive aggressive usually, yet turns rabid when Dean is pulled from him.”

“... He scared me, you know?” Hermes admits softly. “That doesn't happen often, but... when he tried to seal Ares in that tree his voice was so... evil and filled with rage. He's too young to know that amount of anger... that amount of venom.”

Gabriel nods, stepping over to the glowing circle and swiping a foot over the chalk. It disappears, taking the curse with it. Above him, he hears twin groans of disappointment. Dean is the first to jump down, eyes narrowed at Hermes. When he sees Gabriel behind the god, however, he's quick to start an escape attempt. The trickster snaps his fingers, a length of rope wrapping about the boy's body. Cas, thinking another god is trying to kidnap him, leaps down in haste. Blue eyes are glowing embers of rage, searching for the one responsible for this. Gabriel crosses his arms over his chest, tilting his head as though daring his cherub to act out. Castiel's anger deflates like a balloon hit with a dart.

“Dad,” he mutters. “When did you get here?”

“Oh... between the shower of lightening and the massive headache you two invariably give me,” he remarks. “Is it really so hard for you guys to behave yourselves?”

“... They started it,” the boys both state, as though that's the only answer that should matter.

“And I'm finishing it,” Gabriel smirks. “Let's get going, boys, Sam's been asking about you.”

He strides over to Dean, lifting him up and onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Cas is at his side, however hesitates a moment. That moment is all Gabriel needs to tell him Cas wants to say something. The other is unsure of what it is, yet he's fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Before the trickster can ask what's going through his mind, he hears a small screech and watches a glimmering creature glide down. It lands on Castiel's shoulders, curling around his neck like a scarf.

“... Is that a dragon?” Gabriel questions in shock.

“Her name is Dragonfly,” Cas answers. “She found us in the mines and brought us here. Can we keep her, dad? Please? We'll take care of her and everything, just... don't make her go back there, she was so lonely. They all just left her, dad, they left her down there in the dark all by herself! We can't put her back there, she'll die!”

“I'm sure she won't die, Cassy,” the trickster sighs in exasperation. “She fended for herself just find all this time, she'll be fine.”

“No! No, please, dad, we'll be good. Don't make her go back. Please, let us keep her!”

Big blue eyes fill with unshed tears, pulling at Gabriel's heartstrings more than Cas knows. It's a move Sam's become rather good at manipulating, but one Cas still doesn't realize he's using. With a huff of defeat, he allows the addition. The boys cheer happily, their father scooping up Cas in his free arm. He shakes his head, cursing himself mentally for breaking so easily, and then they're gone. Hermes is left to clean up the mess those children made, yet can't bring himself to be upset. That was the most excitement to hit this place since the Titans attacked.

Back at the campsite, Sam and Garth are beginning to notice Gabriel's absence. When they wander over to Lucifer, eager to start questioning him, they hear Gabriel's voice calling out to them. Dean is still tied up on his shoulder, but Cas is walking beside him... one hand gripping his shirt tightly. Forgetting their mission, the two hurry over to talk to the cherub.

“Here you go,” Gabriel sighs, setting Dean on the ground. “By all rights, I should leave you tied up until you figure out how to undo it on your own... you know that, right?”

“You're just jealous you didn't think of it,” Dean scoffs.

“... Be that as it may, you still did wrong,” the trickster scolds. “Wandering off on your own like that... you could've been seriously hurt, Dean. What am I supposed to do if you wander off and get hurt in a place warded again my power? I'd never find you, damn it! And this time, you ended up in Olympus of all places! They could've dealt you some serious hurt!”

“But they didn't, we got them first,” Dean points out. “I'm not going to apologize for getting them first.”

“I'm not scolding you for that,” the trickster mutters. “I'm scolding you for not caring how much danger you could've been in! Those mines are unsafe! Whether you can heal yourself or not, it doesn't matter! Some of those tunnels were warded against the supernatural, they were the refuge of a strong witch at one point! If you two had wandered into those tunnels and there was a cave in... if you both got trapped there... I never would've found you. You would've been on your own, Dean! How do you think that would've made me feel? I would've been sitting here thinking you two were killed! Or trapped beneath the weight of all those rocks!”

“... I'm sorry, dad,” Dean sulks. “I didn't mean for you to think that. I just... I wanted to explore and we fell in... I won't do it again.”

“Yes you will,” Gabriel huffs in acceptance. “You're my kid after all, you're born to cause trouble. This is a never-ending cycle, Dean, it really is. I just want you to understand how much pain this causes me. Maybe not physical, but emotion... and that's the worst type of damage. It can't be healed with a spell like an injury can.”

“I'm really sorry.”

“I know you are,” the trickster remarks, pulling Dean in for a hug. “You, Sam and Cas... you three are my life. You're so important to me, Dean, you really are. I love the lot of you, but... you're so careless sometimes. I just want you to start thinking things through.”

Dean stays huddled in his dad's arms for a short while, noticing the slight tremor in Gabriel's form. His joy and indifference is just an act, the tremor giving away the worry he hid beneath it. The feel of that slight tremble is what really pounds the realization into Dean. His father's lessons are more than him just being an ass, they're meant to teach them... and Dean chose not to listen to them. He promises himself he'll never hurt Gabriel like this again, squeezing his dad just a little tighter.

“So, what happened?” Lucifer inquires.

“... They used a hallucination curse,” Gabriel chuckles, standing and lifting Dean into his arms. “The whole place was tangled in a pointless war. No doubt all the gods and goddesses saw their most hated enemy around them, most likely the Titans they imprisoned. They attacked the Titans, but were really attacking another god or goddess. It was a fucking free for all!”

The other shakes his head, murmuring about 'evil little brats'. The boys don't miss the pride within their dad's voice, both glowing with the praise. Sam isn't really paying attention to their conversation, his hazel eyes lingering on the strange thing wrapped around Castiel's throat. It's very still, as though it's dead, but he can see a small puff of smoke leaving its nostrils on occasion. Uncertain about this new creature, he points a little finger at Cas.

“What's that thing?” he wonders.

“Her name is Firefly,” Cas informs. “She's our friend.”

“... What is she?”

“A dragon,” Dean pipes up. “She found us in the mines and led us out.”

Sam stopped listen at 'dragon', scooting ever closer to pet Dragonfly's head. She stirs, lifting said head with a light growl. It's cut short when she notices the terrified and young face, instead licking Sam's fingertips. Although he jumps a bit at the unexpected action, a small smile creeps along his lips anyway. Pleased with her attempt at apologizing, Dragonfly stands on Castiel's shoulders... and then leaps over to Sam's. The smaller boy sucks in a sharp breath, closing hazel eyes. When the light weight settles on his head, slithering down to his shoulders afterward to lay down, he chances a peek. Dragonfly's glimmering eyes stare up at him a moment, and then she licks his chin and goes back to sleep.

“I think she likes you, Sammy,” Gabriel comments in humor. “But if we're gonna keep her, she can't look like that. As much as I love a good dragon, humans would want to lock her up.”

“But... I like the way she looks,” Dean pouts. “She looks awesome!”

Dragonfly purrs in response, thoroughly liking the compliment. At the complication, however, she huffs a small puff of smoke. Grumbling in her own way, the little dragon tucks her feathery wings and her body shivers. Some dragons have the gift of shape-shifting... thankfully, she's one of them. After only a second, she sheds her scales like a snake would its skin. In her place is a small feline, fur as white as fresh snow and eyes just as bloody as before.

“Better,” Gabriel murmurs. “I guess. I mean, Dean's allergic to cats, but... I can always tell everyone I'm giving him meds for it. Come on, brats, time to eat.”

“I'm starving!” Dean cheers.

“You're always starving,” Sam laughs.

With spirits a tad higher than before, the group heads back to the tent. Gabriel hopes they're this excited to go to school. There isn't a doubt in his mind it'll be hell getting Dragonfly apart from them, yet he can't send her to school with them. He'll have to sit down and really think on a good story for that one. He's not too worried though. After all, he's Loki... lying is like breathing to him now. As he watches Lucifer cook something for the boys to eat, he contemplates the new issue.

By the time dinner is over, he hasn't yet come up with anything plausible. The boys are getting restless and Garth's parents are uneasy about leaving him with the crazy father. They want to go swimming or hiking, anything to keep moving and stay up longer. Lucifer reluctantly volunteers to take them to the lake. He has the best night vision and doesn't trust another to watch over them. Gabriel especially. Although he has great speed, he has a very tiny attention span... and he's more likely to cheer them on should they decide to cause trouble.

Dragonfly doesn't like the water, which is likely why she's more apt to turn into a cat when transforming. The form suits her better than any other. She stays with Gabriel, curled up on his lap as he pets her and purring away. Garth's parents have retired to their tent with their son, so he's all alone. With no one to voice his dilemma to, he turns to the only other intelligent beast there... the dragon.

“I have a problem, girl,” he sighs out. “I need to send the boys to school... to human school. I know it's probably a bad idea, but I got a lot of lessons about life out there with the humans. I don't want them thinking they can skate by in life, you know?”

She nods her head, gazing intently at him as he speaks. The trickster has always loved how aware these creatures are. In his youth, Odin used to find him in caves talking with them. His telepathy is a very useful tool when holding these discussions. Adults, however, are far more advanced in that skill than young ones like this. She's still brilliant, though, and it shows in her wise eyes.

“I want to keep an eye on them, Dean especially. He's going to be a troublemaker, I just know it,” he mutters. “And I would love to send you with them... but they don't allow pets in the schools. Not to mention I don't think they'll even be in the same one. Dean and Cas will be going into middle school and Sammy's only old enough for elementary. I just don't know what to do.”

The small dragon-turned-feline lays her head on his hand, a gesture of assurance. She has no answers, but she'll do her best to be there for her new family. He can sense these emotions within her, a small smile touching his lips. It'll be nice to have a little more backup with his children on the loose.


	5. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of school! While Dean and Cas aren't exactly making the best first impression... well... mostly Dean... Sam thanks his golden luck he managed to get Garth in his class. The other is trying his best to make his friend enjoy this new experience, but bullies aren't making it easier. Upon finding himself in the principal's office on the first day, Sam makes a shocking discovery that could change his father's mind about leaving them there all together. Will he speak up and eliminate the desire the trickster has to educate them in this manner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my freaking Chuck! I missed you guys sooooo much, you have no idea! T^T Those dolls were pure evil! It took forever and I thought they would never get done... but they sold out in less than an hour and I made $212, so I guess they were worth it. Probably never gonna do it again, but worth it on some level. I'm so glad to be back I could freaking cry like a five year old throwing a tantrum! Oh, by the way, for those of you crafting at a con... mystery raffle type things are excellent to get your product sold. =p Anyway, enjoy the long overdue update. Until next update, cupcakes... and trust me, it won't be half as long a wait. ^^;

Camping ended all too soon and now Gabriel is in front of the middle school with his boys. They tested high, which is no surprise, and managed to get into a nice public school. Sam is a little genius, just like this brothers, and all were allowed to skip a few grades... but that's not why Gabriel wants them to go here. They need social interaction with kids their own age, not constant berating from older kids that see them as freaks. He went through that himself, he's not about to allow it for his kids. He glances at Dean and Castiel beside him, both sulking as they glare at the doors. They're not happy about this and it's written all over their little faces.

The two took forever to get dressed... because first Gabriel had to catch them. They're in torn blue jeans and graphic tee shirts; Dean says 'born to be wild' and Castiel's has a bookworm on it reading. Both boys send him a venomous look, arms crossed over their chests.

“Don't look at me like that,” Gabriel murmurs. “It won't change anything. Trust me, I did the same thing to my old man... he just kicked me in the ass and told me to get going.”

“I hate this,” Dean spits out. “You hate us, don't you? You don't love us anymore, that's why you're punishing us!”

“... Really?” Cas asks with tears in his eyes. “Daddy, that's not true... right? You still love us, don't you?”

“Oh cut the crap,” the trickster smirks. “I raised you two, I know all the tricks... I taught them to you. And it's because I love you that I'm sending you here. I promise, just give it a chance and you'll like it. I did.”

“... What are you going to do while we're here?” Cas wonders, tears gone without a trace.

“I'm gonna look for a nice house,” he shrugs. “We'll be living here, you know. We'll need a good roof over our head.”

“I want a tree house,” Dean demands. “And a fort in our room. If we're gonna have to suffer this place, we deserve something in return... something more than an education. Oh! And Cas and Sammy need a library.”

Gabriel chuckles at the comment, promising to at least try. He walks into the school with them, eyes flitting about to gauge the place. The kids are in their own little cliques, all looking the boys over like dogs ready to attack fresh meat. Middle school isn't exactly high school... but this is where it all begins. The teasing, the fights, the puppy love... this is where children begin their descent into the dark side. With a slight sigh of acceptance, he leads his boys into the office.

Behind the desk is a burly looking man. He's wearing a nice button up and slacks, thick black glasses on his face. When he notices Gabriel, he can't help raising a brow. The other doesn't exactly look the part of a responsible adult after all. The only thing the trickster can do in return is smile.

“Can I help you?” the man wonders.

“I'm here to enroll my children in classes here,” Gabriel explains. “Well, they've already been accepted, I just want to make sure they're set... and they don't leave the second I do.”

“Damn it,” Dean hisses under his breath.

“I heard that,” Gabriel answers with a smug smirk.

“... Castiel and Dean Milton?” the man wonders after searching through some papers.

“That's them.”

He's handed two papers with schedules on them. Gabriel's happy to see they're similar, that way his children won't be torn apart quickly. In all honesty, he's hoping to wean them off each other throughout the time spent in school. They'll have to deal with increasingly different schedules through middle school, that way they can handle completely different interests in high school. He hands the boys their schedules and leads them to their first class. They're faced with a young man in a nice suit, his brown hair slicked back and his matching eyes almost cold.

“Behave for your teachers,” Gabriel comments as he kneels before his children. “Don't burn the school to the ground until next semester. I'll be back to pick you guys up, so stay away from the buses.”

“Fine,” Dean mutters. “The school will stand until next semester... but if anything happens before then, it wasn't my fault.”

“See you later, Sam,” Cas smiles. “Don't be so upset, you'll come here with us next year.”

Although Sam tested high, he'll be going to the elementary school down the road. His huge pleading puppy eyes almost had Gabriel changing his mind, but he held strong... if only this once. With one last look back at his brothers, he's led away by the trickster's hand between his shoulders. Dean and Cas can only watch is a mild horror, left alone within the confines of a child's prison. The young cherub can feel the beginnings of anxiety kick in, pushing the idea of abandonment to the back of his mind with some difficulty. He's had enough talks with Gabriel to get him ready for this moment. After the fiasco that was daycare, the trickster thought it best to prepare Castiel this time.

“... He's coming back,” Dean assures after a second of silence. “He would never leave us, you know that.”

“I know,” Cas murmurs in agreement. “But that doesn't help the feeling go away.”

A shadow looms over them, the two giving a nervous swallow before a slow turn. The receptionist is there, a sour frown on his lips as he gazes down on the two new kids. Without saying a word, he begins to walk out the door. The two glance at each other, returning questioning eyes to the man. He stops at the doorway, turning to crook a beckoning finger at the two. Uncertainly, Dean and Cas follow him. They're led down the various halls to another door. The front is plastered with pictures and signs, sending a jolt of revulsion through Dean.

“This is your homeroom,” the receptionist comments. “Go in and take a seat.”

With that he walks away. They don't enter the room right away, the two entertaining the thought of running. It's obvious what they're thinking, they can read it on each others' face. If they do, however, their dad will know and they'll get in trouble. Dean shudders at the thought of a repeat punishment, sitting on his daddy's hip for so long has ingrained an automatic 'no' button in his mind. He keeps from taking the out. Before he can say anything to deter Cas, however, the door behind them clicks open.

“Boys,” a woman comments behind them. “Will you be joining us today, or do I have to send out an invitation?”

“... She's the first on my hit list,” Dean remarks under his breath.

“Next semester,” Cas replies.

“Not likely. Dad said the school has to be standing until next semester, not that I couldn't terrorize the staff.”

With a light shrug at the logic, Cas follows Dean into the room. This is a horrible start and neither are thrilled about the bad footing, however they promised to try and behave. Although that will most likely only last a few minutes, they'll still try. Both boys take a seat with the other children, sitting next to one another as they always do. For now, the teacher seems happy enough with the arrangement. She picks up a piece of chalk and writes her name on the board. After scrawling 'Ms. Stiller' on the blackboard she turns her shrewish features toward the class.

“This may be your homeroom, but I won't stand for any fooling around,” she frowns. “You will use this time to get ready for your classes, do any homework you refused to do the day before, and there will be no talking. Should any of you clown around, you'll find yourselves in detention. Do I make myself clear?”

Dean raises his hand, however Cas reaches over and pulls it back down. He doesn't need to look at his brother to know what he's doing, so his blue eyes never leave the teacher during this action. When she notices what's going on, though, she immediately pinpoints Dean. She knows his type, the rebellious troublemakers, and she's always had a habit of breaking them early. With a snide little smirk, she opens her lips to speak.

“And what, might I ask, is your question?”

“If we go to detention for clowning around, where do you go?” Dean wonders smartly.

“I'm sorry?”

“Where do you go? When you clown around?” he specifies. “I mean, you'll probably go to detention more than us, because the fact you think you can keep us mindless little drones is just laughable. That's a form of clowning, isn't it? Telling jokes?”

“What's your name, boy?”

“If you don't know that, you're not a very good teacher.”

“Dean,” Cas hisses. “Stop it, you'll get us in trouble.”

“Oh no, sweetheart, he's not going to get 'us' in trouble,” Ms. Stiller remarks. “He's going to get 'himself' in trouble. One more outburst and you're going to detention, understand?”

Dean opens his mouth to speak, however the icy glare sent his way by Cas stills his remark. They don't do well when separated, so he doesn't want to chance it happening. Should he get in trouble, Cas will do something bad just to be with him. With a glower, he snaps his mouth shut and slouches in his chair. As though it were her own comment that got him to listen, Ms. Stiller smiles in a haughty and triumphant manner. Just as she's about to sit down, Dean flicks his wrist. Cas stills like a statue at the tingle of power, blue orbs sending a sharp look his brother's way. The little smirk leaves no doubt to what he's done. When Ms. Stiller sits down... it's onto a small tack. Oh yes... this day is starting out horribly.

Sam is standing in the middle of his elementary class, glancing about the room curiously. They've already gone through half the day, so lunch is a welcome reprieve. To his delight, Garth is in his classes as well. He locates his friend, turning more thin and gangly with each passing day, and sits beside him with his tray.

“Hey, Sam!” Garth grins. “Having fun so far?”

“Not really,” he admits. “Around this time, we'd be by the lake eating stuff we cooked on a campfire. This place is so... enclosed and suffocating.”

“You haven't seen the library yet, have you?” he smirks knowingly.

“No... they have one?”

“Heck yeah! All schools do.”

That brightens the young boy up a little more, however it's squashed when a couple bullies wander over. He remembers them, though vaguely, from their time at the human playgrounds. Such a nasty turn of luck that they come here as well. They stand next to the table, lingering as they glare at Sam. His attention refuses to give them what they want, the younger simply eating his lunch. When that lunch gets knocked to the floor, however, he sighs in frustration.

“Go away,” he states. “I don't want to be bothered by you.”

“But we want to bother you,” the leader of the trio grins meanly. “It isn't every day we get to see the little freak away from his annoying family, after all. I swear if your daddy could sew you to his hip he would.”

“Leave my family alone,” Sam growls out. “We've done nothing to you, there's no reason to start picking fights.”

“You wouldn't last five seconds in a fight with me,” he bites out. “Don't even pretend you're that good, it's an insult.”

“You don't even know what the word 'insult' means,” Sam scoffs. “Don't try to seem smarter than you actually are, you're only embarrassing yourself.”

That does it, the boy pulls back his fist and swings for Sam. For only a split second, he entertains the idea of letting the other hit him. It would leave a bruise, but it wouldn't hurt nearly as bad as when he would spare with Dean and Cas. Not only would the bully get in trouble, but his father would blow a gasket. That last thought is enough to make his dodge the blow. He may want the other to get in trouble, but he's not mean enough to set Gabriel loose on him. No one deserves that.

“Hold still you little punk!”

“That defeats the purpose of a fight,” Sam comments easily.

Another swing and another dodge, the smaller boy dancing around his adversary. He's almost disappointed it's so easy to avoid him. It doesn't last long, the two pulled away from each other by a couple teachers. They're both male and it's impossible to retreat from their firm holds. Like flipping a switch, the hostile boy starts tearing up.

“He pushed me!” he accuses. “And he's talking bad about my family!”

“You're such a liar,” Sam comments quietly.

“The two of you are going to the principal's office!” the blonde male snaps. “Let's go!”

Garth watches helplessly as Sam is totted off. The small boy infuriated he's getting in trouble because of a stupid bully. With a scowl that could turn Dean's blood cold, he glares at the floor. Little Sam isn't used to getting in trouble, he's more used to watching Cas and Dean get in trouble. For just a moment, he wonders if his dad would get angry should he use a bit of magic against his foe. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to assume Loki would be overjoyed, however Sam has never used his abilities against another person... even a jerk like this guy.

The hazel-eyed boy decides against it, heaving a heavy sigh as he's pushed through the principal’s office door. The woman behind the desk is formidable, a straight no-nonsense expression on her face, and Sam nearly wilts. A thousand thoughts race through his head; 'if he were like Dean, he would say something smart and sarcastic', 'if he were like Cas, he would pout and get out of trouble with a clueless and innocent act'... and then there's the little voice in his head that makes sense. The one that screams 'are you crazy! If you were like them you'd be suspended by now!'. Yeah... that one sounds more like himself.

“What brings you to my office, Sam Winchester?” she wonders.

“You... you know my name,” Sam comments in shock.

“Of course, I know all my students.”

“Wait... Naomi?”

“... Well... that didn't last long,” she mutters. “I told Father you wouldn't be fooled.”

“Why are you in my school?” Sam glares. “Are you spying on me? I don't need a babysitter!”

“Calm down, your dad doesn't know... yet,” she sighs. “I have no doubt you'll tattle the second he pics you up.”

Sam, curious as to where the bully went, glances around himself. He's the only one there with Naomi, so he assumes they're being seen separately. Hazel orbs take in the woman across from him once more, still holding the same firm expression... but her features have changed. Where once was pitch black locks, now a dark hue of red is pulled back in that bun. While her eyes were a bright blue a second ago, they're now a pure green. Naomi has never been big on makeup, so she's only wearing a light dusting of blush and lip gloss. The tall woman sits behind her desk, waving a hand for Sam to take a seat in the chair across from her. Although he's wary, as she's never been a big fan of Gabriel's human children, he does as asked.

“Father wasn't sure you and your brothers would fall into human life well,” she explains. “And with your young abilities as unstable as a cherub's awakening ones, it's imperative someone stay near to play damage control. While I was assigned your school, Michael is playing principal in your brothers' school.”

“... You're not happy about all this, are you?” Sam frowns.

“Why would you think that?”

“You don't like me and Dean,” he points out, unperturbed. “We've always known, you're not very good at hiding it. In fact... we're sort of betting on who's going to try killing us first. Dean's money is on you, but I think Michael might be the first.”

For a moment, she almost seems indignant about the comment. Although it might be true and their little bet isn't unfounded, it's still annoying to be caught by little children. There is no love in Heaven for Gabriel's adopted boys, it's no secret. Balthazar and their Father might adore the little brats, but the other angels can't believe he would take in a couple humans. They would rather he take up an orphanage for supernatural abominations! Since their Father insists this is good for the wayward archangel, the rest are powerless to do anything against them. Upon learning that Fate has been cut out of their lives upon the adoption, however, they've begun to get nervous about the two nephilim wandering about unchecked. It's one thing for them to take up residence in Asgard, but a completely different thing for them to live among humans.

“It's not that we don't like you...”

“I may be a kid, but I'm not stupid,” Sam scoffs. “Please don't insult me by sugar coating what we both know is a lie.”

“... Okay, we don't like you,” she frowns. “But it's only because an angel has no business raising a human child! There are too many differences! Too much can go wrong...”

“A lion raised a baby gazelle in Africa,” Sam points out. “I watched the documentary on the nature channel, it's one of Castiel's favorites. That lion went into mourning when the baby was killed by another lion... but it tried hard to keep it safe. There were a lot of differences there, too... but they still managed.”

“And the baby was killed anyway,” Naomi remarks.

“But not by the one that raised it. There's always a chance we could get hurt, just like any other kid out there. We can get kidnapped or lost or hit by a car, but so can all those other human children raised by human parents. Our risk factor may be reduced because of our father's power, but we're still at risk. Don't be so narrow minded, it makes you look ignorant. Besides... have you _met_ my father lately? He set loose the lochness monster in a campsite's lake, he pulls at least five pranks a day in a good week, he manages to drive even the gods of old completely nuts. He's _far_ from the angel you'd like him to be.”

“That's beside the point...”

“Please don't,” Sam sighs in a form of pity. “You're arguing with a seven year old child. Not only does that make you look quite stupid, but losing this argument will make you look even worse. And I'm not going to lie to you, you _are_ going to lose this argument. We both know it.”

“... Why are you in my office,” she grinds out in frustration.

“That bully out there threw my lunch on the floor and then tried to hit me,” he responds. “When the teachers pulled us apart, he started saying it was me that was picking on him. He's lying...”

“Obviously,” Naomi comments. “Gabriel can hardly win father of the year, but he's taught his children the value of telling the truth. I'll deal with Mike in just a moment. For right now... how are you liking the school?”

“I don't like it,” Sam frowns. “It's suffocating here and the kids are mean. The only person I get along with is Garth, but only because I've known him forever. Why won't dad just let us stay in Asgard? It was nice there.”

“Have you ever asked your father what his life was like before Odin took him in?”

“No... why?”

“He lived on the streets,” she answers. “He refused to use his power, wanting to cut all ties to Heaven. People kicked him, pushed him around, and beat him up on a daily basis. To eat, he had to dig through garbage bins and steal scraps from people leaving restaurants. It wasn't until Odin found him and took him in that he found a place to belong after Heaven. He doesn't want you boys to go through that as well, to lack the social skills that could've prevented that hardship. Sending you to schools like this is supposed to teach you how to fake their type of normal, that way they won't treat you harshly like they did him. When he picks you up, I suggest you lie to him and say you love your new school. It's hurting him enough that he has to be away from the three of you, he doesn't need added guilt from the anger you're all likely to show.”

“... Yes, mam,” Sam pouts.

“Good. Go back to the cafeteria and give them this note,” she comments as she scribbles something down on a piece of paper, handing it over afterward. “I won't have you starving on your first day of school. After you finish eating, go to class. I'll alert your teacher you might be late.”

“But...”

“Go on now.”

Sam opens his mouth to speak, yet Naomi shuts it with a look. She stands and her dark haired facade is back. Upon opening the door, she calls in Mike and sends Sam out. As Mike passes, he sends Sam a haughty look of triumph... if only he knew. The smaller boy heads down to the cafeteria to get something to eat, his stomach rumbling at the thought of pizza. It may be greasy and suspiciously square, but it's still better than the rabbit they had the other day. In Asgard, it's more common to find wild game on the dinner table than pizza and burgers.

When Gabriel comes to pick up Sam, his baby runs over to hug him. The trickster lifts him into his arms with a huge grin. It's been too long for him, the day dragged so badly it nearly killed the trickster. He kiss Sam on the head and squeezes him tightly.

“How was your first day?” Gabriel wonders.

“It was... a day,” Sam confesses. “I'll get used to it. Garth said they have a library! I haven't got to go yet, but the history teacher said we'll be going later in the week. And I'm allowed to go during free periods.”

“That's great,” he smiles softly. “I'm glad you're trying, Sam. Thank you. Let's go pick up your brothers.”

The second they're out of sight, they disappear. From her office window, Naomi watches them. There was no glance up toward her, so Sam didn't reveal her new position. It's a surprise to say the least. With the school day over, she heads over to the middle school to convene with Michael. There hasn't been a single peep from the archangel, so she can only assume Dean and Cas were on their best behavior... or one of them was kidnapped.

The middle school is more active than the elementary school, all the children running about the playground. There are two teams on the basketball court, small groups of children loitering on the jungle gym, and a few random kids sitting beneath trees to read. Cas is one of those, positioned by the basketball court where Dean darts about the concrete. Girls standing to the side cheer him on, his battle prowess used to its full potential on the court. The sight both thrills Gabriel... and hurts him. Cas looks so alone there, hidden by the shadows of the tree. It doesn't take long for the cherub to sense his father, though, and a bright smile replaces his sad expression. When he gets up to run over, Dean stops in his tracks to watch. The trickster didn't think he'd cast aside his protective behavior for a game.

“Dad!” Dean grins.

He doesn't even tell the others goodbye, which only adds to Gabriel's suspicion... he was only playing to cure his boredom. Dean never was much of a reader. The trickster is nearly mauled by his two older boys, laughing as he's pulled down to their level. Once all the hugs and pleas are out of the way, he takes them to their new home. This might turn out better than he thought after all.


	6. Notice!

Hey, guys!  I'm sorry for the lack of posting, but things have been crazy.  I need to paint my Xmas gifts, I'm working on three novels (one is for a contest), and I've been trying to publish my book.  AND I DID!!!!!

Store 1084 is now available from amazon!  It's in paperback and ebook!  I do hope you'll all look into it, and maybe spread the word.  Thank you all so much!  You're a great support system!  AS

Until next update, cupcakes! (I swear I'll try to make soon)


	7. The First Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is struggling, praying for his boys to just stop fighting the idea of school. As though in answer, Balthazar drops the best incentive in his lap. The Hunt! The trickster is quick to make a deal with the boys. Now able to go on hunts after school, as long as the requirements are met, the three leave with their uncle. On the trail of a low level demon, he thinks this is the perfect chance to get the boys some in field experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my wonderful readers! I apologize for the extremely long wait. I'm usually rather prompt with updates, but I've been trying to incorporate other activities to sooth my depression. I've also been writing other fics (not yet posted). For those that followed me from Fanfiction... They're GrimmIchi X3 Yes, I'm falling back into my old fandom. Not sure how that's gonna play out for right now. Let's just get to the fic, that's why you're really here. Until next update, Cupcakes!
> 
> Don't forget, check out my new book "Store 1084" on Amazon! I think it's yet to be reviewed, so I'm waiting with baited breath!

That night, Sam sits with Castiel in the small library. The house is beautiful, a wrought iron fence surrounding it’s large property. Dean hurries in, searching for a book of spells in haste. He was running about upstairs, scanning the layout of the house. Now, he seems on a mission. Castiel just shakes his head, but Sam has needed to speak with them for a little while. He gets up and walks over to the door. No one is in the hallway, nor are they in the rooms closest to them. The only other person at the house is Gabriel, and he’s in the kitchen cooking dinner. Quietly, Sam shuts the door and returns to his brothers.

“Guys, we have to talk,” he states.

“What’s up, Sammy?” Dean wonders, pulling down a few books and tossing them on the floor. “Have you seen the book on transformations?”

“Dad locked it up somewhere,” Sam sighs. “Not that _you_ need it. Sit down and listen, I need to tell you guys something important.”

He stills a moment, glancing over at his younger brother. Hazel eyes are filled with conflict, leading him to believe Sam was bullied today. Dean takes a seat next to Castiel, watching Sam drop down before them. The youngest takes a deep breath. He’s been trying to think of what to say since Gabriel picked him up, yet hasn’t been able to word it quite right. Now, he doesn’t have much time to get it out. Dean’s attention span is very limited. Before the other can drift off, Sam locks gazes with them.

“I talked to Naomi today.”

“What? How?” Dean gapes. “Did you cut school? Damn it, Sammy, _I_ even stayed in class for the first day. If I knew you were gonna cut, I would’ve booked it.”

“I didn’t. Don’t tell dad, but… she’s the principal in my school. I was sent to her office because of a bully at lunch, but that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about. I know you guys don’t like your school, I don’t like mine either, but… she told me some stuff I didn’t know. Did you know dad lived on the streets when he was little? He had to eat out of the garbage and steal food, because he wouldn’t use his power. She said these schools are supposed to help us learn what he couldn’t… how to fake normal for humans. He doesn’t want to send us there, but he feels we need to learn this stuff. I think we should bite the bullet and give in. At least _pretend_ to like our classes, so he doesn’t feel even worse. Garth said kids never like their schools, so it’s normal to feel that way. Dad doesn’t need us guilt-tripping him, though, he’s already doing it himself.”

“… It’s normal to hate school?” Dean gasps. “I _loved_ learning from Fenrir! Was that not considered schooling?”

“I think human school is supposed to be more like prison,” Castiel offers. “I heard that some of them even require uniforms.”

“What the fuck!”

“Let’s just be happy dad didn’t throw us in one of those,” Sam points out.

“… Why was Naomi at your school?” Castiel wonders.

Sam stops there, wondering what to say. He can’t lie to his brothers, but he doesn’t exactly trust them to keep silent. Well, maybe Cas… but not so much Dean. His eyes harden against Dean’s green, pouring all his seriousness into one look. The older boy shrinks back slightly, feeling the press of Sam’s temper. He doesn’t want to hurt Sam, so he’ll keep quiet… for now.

“Don’t tell dad, he doesn’t know she’s there,” Sam says through gritted teeth. “Grandpa Chuck sent her to watch over me, just like he sent Michael to watch over you two.”

“What! I didn’t sense him there!”

“Shut up, stupid,” Sam bites out, throwing a book at Dean. “Dad’s gonna hear you!”

“Sorry, I just… didn’t, that’s all.”

“He’s your principal. Grandpa Chuck was worried we wouldn’t do well in the human world, so he sent them to watch us. Naomi said our abilities aren’t stable, they’re like a cherub’s power coming unbound. They were worried someone would get hurt. If Grandpa Chuck thought it was important to send them, I don’t think we should get in the way of their jobs. That means dad can’t know, because you know he’ll go postal on them both.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Dean sighs. “I swear we won’t tell anyone, okay? Stop throwing shit at me.”

“Try not to get sent to the principal’s office, okay? I doubt Michael wants to deal with you… or dad.”

“Whatever.”

Dean goes back to his search and Castiel returns to his book. The conversation is left at that, neither caring to continue it. The thought of an angel in their school is unnerving, especially with their history. As they lay about the library, waiting for dinner, Dean tenses up. He can feel something on the edge of his mind, something dark. Green eyes check his brothers. They’re also tense and searching. Sam shivers, large hazel eyes pinning his brother where he sits. The feeling disturbs him, that much is obvious. It’s the first time they’ve felt something like it. They understand they’re not like normal humans, yet they haven’t a clue what skills they might develop. This is one of them, although they don’t know that yet.

“Did you feel that?” he wonders.

“Sure did,” Dean frowns. “I wonder what it is.”

“It’s a demon,” Castiel remarks, turning a page.

“A demon? We can feel demons?” Dean questions.

“I don’t know, I just know it’s a demon. I saw it in my dreams last night. Right after I saw it do something bad, I saw us… here… having this conversation. I don’t know what happens next, but I would advise us to speak with dad about it. He’ll know more.”

“… That’s fucking trippy, Cas,” Dean answers. “Does that happen every night?”

“No, sometimes it happens when I day dream, or I’ll see something throughout the day. It’s kind of random. I like when it comes to me in my dreams, though, it doesn’t mess with my day.”

Dean can only stare at him a moment. He knows Cas has a lot of power, but had no idea he can see the future. He’s a little upset he didn’t tell him. They’re not supposed to have secrets from each other. Waving it off, as he hasn’t told Cas he knows more transformations than he lets on, Dean starts back at the shelves. Gabriel calls them not long after, and the boys hurry to the dinning room. Dinner tonight is meatloaf and mashed potatoes. He watches his kids make their plates, a slight frown on his lips. Something isn’t right. Something about his boys is off, and he’s curious as to what it is.

He sits beside Castiel and Sam, watching Dean across from him. His mind is distant; lost in thought. Sam is playing with his food, as is Castiel. With a slight sigh, Gabriel opens his mouth to say something. He’s distracted by a knock on the door. The trickster gets up from the table to answer the door. He returns with Balthazar, snapping up another chair for him. The older angel takes a seat and makes himself comfortable.

“There’s been an attack, Gabriel,” he informs. “A demon has been harvesting souls in the next town over.”

“… I felt it,” Gabriel murmurs. “What do you want me to do about it?”

“You misinterpret me, brother,” he smiles. “I’m telling you, because it’s a low level demon… and you have three youngsters about the age for hunting.”

“Yes!” Dean cheers. “Let’s go!”

“Eat your dinner, Dean,” the trickster sighs. “Balthazar, I don’t want them caught up in that life.”

“They’ve been training since you took them to Azgard,” he points out. “You can’t let that training go to waste. They’ve surpassed their studies, and now they’re old enough for field work. What better way to keep them in school, hm?”

“… I don’t like where this is going,” Dean whispers to Cas.

Gabriel catches on to their line of thought, a mischievous grin overcoming him. He’s almost upset he didn’t think of it himself. It really would help out, letting them hunt in return for going to school. As he works out all the scheduling, Balthazar makes a plate for himself as well. They eat in quiet for a long while, and then Balthazar reaches over to play with Sam. He flicks mashed potatoes at him with a snigger. Open mouthed and wide eyed, it takes Sam a moment to push past the surprise. He frowns and returns the gesture. It never touches the older angel, his grin wicked as he glances toward his little brother. He goes to throw more food, yet his plate disappears.

“Hey,” he comments. “I was using that.”

“Using is totally different from eating,” Gabriel points out. “Okay, boys. I’ll let you go on hunts after classes, but you need to stay in school. All your homework has to be done, and you need to be in bed early enough to get up in the morning. Deal?”

“… Who’s taking us hunting?” Dean wonders.

“Either myself, Lucifer, or Balthazar.”

“… You’ll actually let us hunt, right? Like, you won’t snap it all away? You’ll actually let us figure it out for ourselves?” he presses.

“Of course I will,” he frowns. “I’ll only intervene if you seriously need it, or if you’re taking too long. Like I said, you need to get to bed on time. You can’t do that if you’re out all night chasing down a demon.”

“… Fine,” he mutters. “But we still get to complain about our teachers!”

“Deal.”

The three boys cheer, finishing their dinner quickly. They don’t have homework tonight, so it’s straight to hunting. Tonight, Balthazar will be taking them. He has them gather what they need; holy water, chalk, and a book of sigils. Afterward, he ushers them into the living room. With just a smile Gabriel’s way, the small group disappears. Gabriel’s heart sinks, yet he knows his brother will keep the boys safe. If he trusts anyone in Heaven, it’s Balthazar. With a forlorn sigh, he cleans up. Lucifer should be home soon, so he’ll place his plate in the oven.

Them small group reappears outside. The moon is just beginning its stretch into the sky, lighting up the deserted streets. Warehouses surround them, appearing eerie in the night. A clatter sounds, surprising Sam enough to have him hide behind his uncle. Balthazar pats his head, assuring him they’re safe while he’s around.

“Okay, boys,” he smiles. “We’re going to hunt down a demon. When you find a demon, you can burn them with holy water. Inside that book, you’ll find sigils to entrap them. And you’ll also find an incantation that will send them back to hell. Now… what are we going to do first?”

“Locate the demon!” Dean grins.

“It’s over there,” Castiel points.

“Uh… that was fast,” Balthazar murmurs. “You’ve got a pretty powerful sixth sense, Cassy.”

“Thank you. We should set up a trap now. And then we can lure it toward it.”

“Why can’t we just run in and kill it?” Dean groans.

“Because we’re smarter than that,” Sam points out. “Well… Cas and I are, anyway.”

“Whatever.”

“Needless to say, a trap is always the first route to take,” Balthazar sighs. “It’s always more convenient if your target can’t hurt you. Let’s set the trap and plan out the attack.”

The boys nod and Sam tosses a book to Castiel. The two of them delve into the pages, skimming about for the components needed. Dean, on the other hand, is pacing impatiently nearby. He wants to hunt, not trap. As though he can read his mind, which he likely can, Balthazar keeps a close eye on him. The last thing he wants is to lose one of his nephews on their first hunt. He glances over to see Sam and Castiel drawing with the chalk. They make a circle, and then begin to add onto it. When they’re finished, they’ve drawn a rough devil’s trap. It’s not bad for their first one. When that’s finished, they start tossing dirt to cover it. Dean can get into that, so he helps out.

“Okay, now that that’s finished, who’s going to play bait?”

“… I’ll do it,” Dean sighs. “I’m the fastest runner.”

“You’re also eager to get into trouble,” Castiel points out.

“I won’t, I swear. I’ll just get their attention, and run. That’s it. I’d rather it be me anyway, Sam trips too much and you’re slower on your feet. You two will get caught.”

“… He’s right,” Sam relents. “He’s the only one that can outrun them. I vote Dean as bait.”

“Two against one!” Dean grins. “I’ll head over now.”

“We’re all heading over now,” Balthazar sighs. “I need to keep an eye on the lot of you, so we stick together… for the most part. After Dean gets the demon’s attention, I’ll send you two back here and watch over him along the way.”

They nod in agreement, following Balthazar toward the warehouse Cas pointed to. He’s not afraid they can’t do this, as they were trained by the best. His issue, is if Gabriel finds out one was away from his sight. The trickster would never forgive him, and would likely make his life a living hell. That’s the last thing he needs. It’s also the last thing the boys need, they already have so few allies above.

Outside the warehouse, the boys gather and shush one another. They can see a man milling about inside, talking to himself. When he starts to yell, they readjust their positions. Now they can see another man in there with him. They’re tied up and bloody, which hints to a nasty fight. Without a word, Dean slinks away toward the door. Balthazar pulls the other two away, leaving Dean to begin their plan. The second they’re hidden in the darkness, he pushes open the door. It creaks, long and loud. When he peeks in, both males are staring his way.

“Uh… hi,” he smiles. “I’m lost, can you help me?”

That’s all it takes, and the demon’s eyes are solid black. He takes off after Dean, the other yelping in surprise. He runs toward the trap, glancing back to makes sure his tail is still there. If he were any closer, he’d be running the young man over. Dean takes a sharp turn, sliding into it. The demon follows, yet doesn’t retain the grip like Dean. His body stumbles and slams into a dumpster. Dean stops to laugh, gasping when the chase is back on. He’s so close to his brothers now. He drops and slides past the trap… leaving the demon to walk straight into it.

“What the fuck?” the male snaps.

“Wow, I didn’t think that would work,” Dean grins. “Great job, guys.”

The demon freezes, turning slowly to take in the other three. At the sight of Balthazar, he’s dropping to his knees. Angels are well known to demons, as they’re quick to hunt them down. He didn’t know he was being sent to an area that housed them. As far as he was told, the only supernatural thing here should’ve been a Norse god. Balthazar grins and waves at him, toeing the line of the devil’s trap.

“Hello, my good demon,” he states. “You’ll be happy to know, you’re going to help train three of the most potential hunters in the world!”

“There was only supposed to be a Norse god, that’s it. There were no angels here.”

“Pops is an angel… and a Norse god,” Dean points out, playing with a flask of holy water. “He’s Loki, the trickster god.”

“Pops?”

“Our father, of course,” Castiel replies. “Should I say the incantation now, Uncle Balthy?”

“Go ahead, nephew,” he smiles in pride.

Castiel clears his throat and starts reading, the demon’s host groaning in pain. Dean and Sam watch in fascination as black smoke pours out of his mouth. It’s sucked into the ground, leaving the living world behind. When it’s all over, Dean starts walking back to the warehouse. Before they can ask where he’s going, they remember the human that’s trapped there. Balthazar takes up the front, keeping all three boys behind him. He didn’t feel anything supernatural from the human, but demons don’t pick out humans to beat up for nothing. Typically, the task is to make them sell their soul.

Back in the warehouse, the human is glancing around fearfully. Balthazar pushes the three boys over to the wall, silently telling them to stay put, and then closes in on the human. They’re scared, but so far the angel hasn’t shown himself to be a threat. Carefully, he pulls the tape away from his mouth. As he unties the man, he talks to him soothingly. When he’s free, Balthazar helps him stand and escorts him outside. With a tap of his finger to the man’s forehead, he wipes away his memory of this and heals his wounds. The next second, the man is sent home. He turns back to the boys, motioning them over. As soon as they’re beneath his wings, the group is gone.

Gabriel is overjoyed when his boys arrive, scooping Sam and Castiel up immediately. Dean rolls his eyes, yet allows the hug once hiss brothers are set down. With a short account as to what happened, Balthazar takes his leave. He’ll be back again, the trickster is positive. Until then, he and Lucifer will have to take over the training. He takes the boys upstairs, hoping to put them to bed. It’s clear they’re running on adrenaline right now. Sam and Castiel dress for bed and climb in without issue, but Dean is wired. He chatters the whole time Gabriel cleans Castiel’s wings.

“It was so cool!” he says. “I snuck in and… the man’s eyes were all black, like a shark’s! He had a hostage, but he ran after me! I almost lost him, but I wasn’t supposed to, so I had to wait until they were chasing me again. And then they were trapped inside that devil’s trap thing, and Balthazar told Cas to says all that crazy stuff, and then there was black smoke pouring out of his mouth, and it was sucked into the ground! Then we had to go back for the hostage, and Balthazar healed him all up, and then he sent him back home, and then he brought _us_ home!”

“Mm-hm,” Gabriel hums, drawing a wet cloth down Castiel’s wing. “Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun.”

“I did! I can’t wait to do it again!”

He quickly lowers his voice, seeing that Castiel has drifted off. The trickster lays his angelic son down, patting the mattress for Dean to lay down. When he does, a blanket is drawn over them both. Gabriel kisses their foreheads, bidding them goodnight as he shuts their door. Dean can’t sleep, though, he’s still wound up too tightly. A pebble against his window draws his attention. The preteen getting up to look outside. In the yard, a young girl from his class stands. Confused as to her appearance, Dean opens the window and leans out.

“Emily, what are you doing?” he calls down quietly.

“I need you to come with me for a little bit,” she replies. “Only a couple minutes, and then you can come back.”

“I don’t know, dad put us to bed,” he frowns. “We’re not supposed to leave the house after that.”

“I didn’t think you were such a goodie-goodie,” she scoffs. “Look, you’ll be back before he knows you’re missing.”

“… You’ve never met my dad.”

“Dean, come on. I have to show you something really cool. No one else knows about it yet.”

“Well… I guess I can skip out for a little bit. Hang on.”

He swings over the window ledge and reaches for the drainpipe, sliding down that. When he feet touch the grass, Emily has a hold of his wrist. She pulls him out of his yard and down the street. The walk only lasts a minute, as she comes to a stop near the forest. A figure steps out of the darkness there, waving her off. She hurries away, leaving Dean alone with this strange man. It takes a moment, but Dean remembers him. Crowley had intrigued Dean when he was younger, yet hasn’t been in touch since they were in Asgard.

The demon grins and opens his arms in welcome. Without thinking, an excited Dean rushes over to hug him. Castiel’s warning of before is lost within his mind. As he pulls away from Cowley, the demon takes a seat in the grass. He pulls Dean down to sit in front of him, sighing in thought a moment. It doesn’t strike the youth that the demon before… was sent by Crowley.


End file.
